


The Beauty of Broken Pieces

by natsuki5381



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Forgiveness, Love, Moving On, Romance, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsuki5381/pseuds/natsuki5381
Summary: After spending her entire life fighting love, she sees hope again in a woman she never thought could ever love her. Now Azula just has to find the courage to let it happen.This is an Azula/Katara piece that takes place not long after Azula finds her mother. An au where Aang and Katara never fell for each other.Part one and part two tell the story of how Azula and Katara got together. The series begins right after and takes place about eight years after the two parts. The two are happily married and want to begin their lives as parents. That's when they decide to take in a child, but the journey of parenthood is not an easy one, especially when the child doesn't know how to be part of a family. It will be a learning experience for all three of them. Katara needs to learn that it's okay to be firm, Azula needs to learn that she's a better mother than she believes, and the child needs to learn that with the right people, family is possible.
Relationships: Azula/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 156





	1. Part One

The Beauty of Broken Pieces: Part One

It was annoying. Incredibly so. With all of the wrong I had done in my life, there were still people out there who cared for me. People, who by all rights, should have hated my very existence. First, there was my mother. I spent my entire life thinking she viewed me as a monster, but when we once again met years later, her feelings for me were quite the opposite. She said she loved me with all of her heart, and that the only regret she had was not showing enough of it when I was a child. When I look back on it now, I don’t think the word ‘monster’ had ever left her lips. Perhaps I had convinced myself otherwise because I needed to hate her. Perhaps I had given the name to myself because I was afraid to let my mother love me. I was afraid to look weak. Father would have never approved of a weak daughter, so I had to shut my mother out. I had to blame her for everything. At the time, father was the only one I wanted to please.

There was also Zuko. I did care for him growing up, but the monster I had created inside myself found tormenting him to be much more pleasurable. I didn’t make it easier on him as we got older either. That’s why the unexpected request for me to join him in the journey of looking for our mother took me by surprise. I didn’t think he wanted me around. What surprised me even more was when he said that he loved me as well. Despite our strained relationship, he wanted me to know that I was his sister, and that no matter what, he cared.

Then there was her. The waterbender who showcased pristine skills in the art of fighting, and yet had the capability of softening even the toughest of hearts. There was an elegance in the way she passionately defended those she loved, an elegance I could never possess. That was something I liked about her from the very start, but because we were enemies, I never told her. Every time we fought, I could feel that passion. It was almost suffocating. I thought I could destroy it, but in the end, it was her who defeated me. It was her who put out my raging fire.

If someone back then had told me that Katara and I would eventually become friends, I would have hit them. Plain and simple. However, she and the avatar joined Zuko and I on the search for mother, and it was during that trip did our friendship begin to bloom. It’s been a year since then. After the journey, she decided to stay in the capitol to help Aang and Zuko, and since I was also helping, I began seeing her every day, too. I showed my excitement by constantly showering her with what I thought were compliments, but since I was only well versed in praising just myself, my words mostly came out as insults. She didn’t seem to mind though. Sometimes she’d get mad. Sometimes she’d just laugh. Other times she would ignore them all together. Yes, Katara had cut her way into my life with the ruthlessness and gracefulness of a well-oiled blade. It was frightening to be honest. Mai and Ty Lee were the only females who had willingly stayed in my life. Now Katara was by my side, as natural as my other half.

** /\ **

_“Would you like some tea?”_

_For some reason, Katara thought a picnic in the palace garden was a nice way to spend the summer afternoon. Though I had originally objected to it, I was silently thankful to be spending a little time with her now. I was stressed, so the distraction was welcoming._

_“You can have tea at a picnic?”_

_Katara looked at me questioningly._

_“Of course you can. You can have anything you want really.”_

_I could feel a blush rising on my cheeks when she looked at me like that._

_“Well how was I supposed to know! It’s not like I ever went on any as a kid!”_

_“You mean you’ve never gone on a picnic before?” There was a hint of surprise in the waterbender’s voice._

_“Take a look at my family,” I replied. “What makes you think we had time for picnics growing up?”_

_I turned away from her before she could stare me down with that sad gaze she always gave after I told her something depressing about my life. It wasn’t as if the sad look bothered me. I could easily ignore that. It was the comforting smile that came after that I couldn’t take. I couldn’t handle any smile from her to be honest. They’d always make my heart tremble._

_“You know,” Katara told her, changing the subject. “Picnics are for relaxing. There’s no need for you to work right now.”_

_I had recently been assigned the job of designing a place for orphans that still had no homes from the war. Zuko had given me this task a few days before, but I had been slow on completing it._

_“My apologizes, Miss Perfect. I can’t get my work done as swiftly as you can.”_

_These words came out harsher than I intended. I glanced back to see if I had hurt her feelings, but there was no sorrow._

_“Very funny,” Katara replied as she rolled her eyes and sat closer to me, a smirk gracing her face. So much for not seeing a smile._

_“How are the designs coming?”_

_I wrinkled my nose as I erased a few of the mistakes I had made._

_“Terrible. I don’t know why my brother thought I could do this.”_

_“He wouldn’t give you anything you couldn’t handle,” she said while leaning in closer to get a better look. Was that lavender I was smelling from her hair? “I bet it’s coming out great. Wait, what’s that?”_

_I looked to where she was pointing._

_“Those are kids. I put them in the design to demonstrate where they’d be.”_

_Katara cocked her head slightly._

_“They kind of look like chickens.”_

_“Gah!”_

_I began violently erasing that corner of the drawing. I was tempted to burn the entire thing, but a gentle hand stopped me before I could._

_“Easy, easy,” Katara giggled. “I was just teasing.”_

_“You’re lying!”_

_“No, no! Really!”_

_She reached out and affectionately squeezed my arm. My cheeks flared up once more._

_“I mean it. Your design looks great.”_

_I scowled out of embarrassment._

_“You’re mean.”_

_Katara chuckled again and handed me the cup of tea she had just made. I begrudgingly took it and sipped._

_Cinnamon. My favorite._

_** /\ **_

The picnics became a regular thing after that, as did weekly homemade dinners. For some reason, Katara thought it was important that I learned how to cook for myself. I didn’t see the point in doing so because I had servants who could do it for me, but she insisted I learn. I pretended to hate every moment of her lessons, but I secretly found them entertaining, especially when she would playfully tease at my silly mistakes. There was something harmonious about the laughter my errors elicited from her. The sound was addicting. At the end of each lesson, I found that I wasn’t that bad of a cook, but no matter what I made, it was Katara’s food that always tasted so much sweeter.

I often wonder when she became such an intimate part of my life. Sure we often worked together, but we soon began spending a lot of more time with each other even when there was no work to be done. Her favorite thing to do was star gaze. That was an activity we did almost every night before she had to leave. It was such a simple event, but it put the biggest smile on her face. She found such beauty in the simplest of things. She once admitted that she found beauty in me, too, but I could hardly believe it. I was far from simple.

Sometimes her presence terrified me because of how vulnerable I would feel, and yet there were times I couldn’t function unless she was around. More often than not, I needed her. I wonder if she needed me, too.

** /\ **

_“You’re not your usually perky self today. Who do I have to kill?”_

_My eyes scanned the city from my bedroom balcony. As usual, Katara was keeping me company, but today she seemed different. She was quieter. At the question, Katara smiled. If she was trying to hide her sadness, she was doing a terrible job. I knew her looks by now._

_“I apologize. Today’s just not a good day for me.”_

_“Why so?”_

_“It’s the anniversary of my mother’s death.”_

_I was silent at this reply. Katara once shared with me how she lost her mother. I knew that losing her was one of the hardest things the woman had ever gone through._

_“I shouldn’t have asked. I didn’t mean to pry.”_

_Katara shook her head while twirling the stem of the single dandelion she held between her fingers._

_“It’s all right. I just miss her, you know?”_

_“You must,” I said back. “I know you loved her a lot.”_

_“I did, yes.”_

_I shifted uncomfortably in place, a feeling of anger and guilt plaguing my heart._

_“I’m sorry that it happened.”_

_“Don’t be.” Katara’s voice was soft. “It’s not like it was your fault.”_

_“Wasn’t it?”_

_I could feel her eyes on me when I asked this question._

_“Azula, you had nothing to do with that day.”_

_“Didn’t I?” I clenched the balcony railing as my anger grew. “My family was behind it. My family was behind everything that the Fire Nation did to other people. How can you not blame me?”_

_“You’re not to blame for the actions of those who came before you. All you can do is learn from them and strive to be better, and you’ve been doing that. You’re not the same person that you used to be.”_

_“Are you sure about that?”_

_I always harbored guilt over the things I had done. I had caused so much trouble, and I had hurt a lot of people. I still couldn’t understand how others forgave me so easily._

_“Hey.”_

_I turned to find Katara beside me. She then took her dandelion and tucked it in my hair, right behind my ear._

_“You’re different now. You’re making the world a better place.”_

_She softly cupped my cheek._

_“I wish you could see yourself the way I do.”_

_I was rendered speechless from her actions and her words. They had touched a place in my heart that had long been hidden from the world._

_“Katara…”_

_Scared of saying more, I turned away again. As always, she knew how to shake the very core of my soul with the loving warmth that emanated from her. It was beautifully intoxicating. How could someone so pure and perfect exist in my life?_

_“You know,” I eventually found myself saying. “If you don’t want to be alone, you could stay here tonight.”_

_I felt Katara’s eyes on me again._

_“Really?”_

_My heart was racing. Something inside had given me the courage to say those words, but as the butterflies in my stomach grew, the confidence faded, and I fell back into my same stubborn, prideful attitude._

_“I s-suppose.”_

_I turned my back towards her and crossed my arms over my chest._

_“Don’t think I’m trying to be kind. I’m just offering so I don’t have to hear you whine. I- “_

_My sentence was cut off by something very unexpected. A pair of arms had slipped around my slender waist, Katara’s head now resting on my shoulder. The embrace tightened ever so slightly, a light sniffle accompanying the squeeze._

_“I’d like that. I’d like that very much. Thank you, Azula.”_

_My heart was flaring all over again, her smell overwhelmed my senses. There was part of me that wanted to pull away out of fear, a strong part at that, but for once I didn’t have it in me to push her away._

_“Just don’t make me cook dinner, okay? Your food tastes a whole lot better.”_

_** /\ **_

Looking back, there were plenty of signs that proved we had feelings for each other. It was she who was much more open with them. There was always an immense amount of love in everything she did with me, from the way her silk like hands held mine to the way her honey filled voice would say my name. Never had anyone cared for me the way she did, and never had I felt such a profound and meaningful connection with another being. I wasn’t stupid enough to not see our feelings, but I was stupid enough to ignore them.

I honestly thought that everything could stay the way it was. I relished in her presence, and she found happiness in everything that I did. Even the most minute tasks brought a smile to her face, but I was blind. I feared that if I gave into the feelings, then I would mess everything up. I feared that I’d ruin something good. I was so blinded by my fear that I failed to see that things weren’t as perfect as I thought. I failed to see that my purposeful rejections of her affectionate ways broke her little by little. We both knew what we wanted, but I was too scared to say it. We were like two sailors trying to stay afloat on a vast an unforgiving sea. We wouldn’t survive unless we worked together.

_** /\ **_

_“You’re leaving?”_

_We were sitting at our usual palace picnic spot when she broke the news to me._

_“Yes. I leave tomorrow.”_

_“What? Tomorrow? Why?”_

_I hadn’t seen this coming, and it angered me. How could she remain so calm?_

_“What do you mean why?” Katara asked as if the answer were the most obvious thing. “My home is with the Southern Water Tribe. There are some things that I need to take care of.”_

_“For how long?”_

_“Four months.”_

_“Seriously? Can’t you take care of things some other time?”_

_She shot me her signature smirk._

_“No. I need to go back as soon as possible.”_

_“W-well, no! I forbid it. You can’t go back!”_

_Katara’s smirk dropped into a frown from these words._

_“Excuse me? Why are you being so bratty about this?”_

_“I’m not being a brat!”_

_I knew she was right in calling me that name. I knew I was being completely irrational, but I was too stubborn and too prideful to admit it._

_“How long have you known this?” I asked her._

_“A few days.”_

_“A few days? And you’re just telling me now?”_

_“I didn’t realize that I was obligated to tell you everything.”_

_Those words stung me, an ache forming in my chest. I knew I was acting way out of line, but I didn’t want this to happen. I didn’t want her to leave me._

_“You can’t go,” I repeated, unable to think of anything else to say._

_“I have to,” Katara replied a little angrily. “What, did you honestly think I was going to stay here forever?”_

_“Yes!”_

_My mouth blurted out this word before my mind could process it. Even Katara seemed shocked._

_“Why?”_

_She eyed me with a severe seriousness while crossing her arms over her chest._

_“What?”_

_“Why should I stay?”_

_I gulped. I knew what she wanted to hear. I knew what I wanted to say. All I had to do was tell the truth. All I had to do was be honest with her and with myself._

_“Tell me.”_

_I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. When she heard no response, she sighed and stood._

_“I’m going to pack.”_

_She turned to leave, but I quickly grabbed her wrist before she could. She looked back at me with eyes that flickered with a fire of hope, but when I choked on my words once more, that flicker went out._

_“Goodbye, Azula.”_

_** /\ **_

And just like that, she vanished. She was no longer part of my everyday world. No more picnics at the palace garden. No more weekly meals. Everything had changed. I tried cooking my own dinners the way she had taught me. I tried making tea the same way she used to. I even kept up with the stargazing, but nothing filled that void in my chest. Nothing healed the wound that was drenched in anger and regret. I was mad that nothing was the same. I was mad that Katara had left. Most of all, I was mad at myself.

_“Dear Katara.”_

_I had spent ten minutes staring at the piece of parchment in front of me, and yet those were the only two words written on the paper. It had been two months since Katara had left, so there was no reason to struggle with what to say._

_“Dear Katara. Are you still alive? If you are, I’m surprised nothing has killed you yet.”_

_I scowled and instantly crumbled up the letter. That would have been a horrible thing to say. I then pulled out a new parchment and re-dipped my pen into my ink._

_“Dear Katara. How is life back home? Have you met anyone special? If you have, I’ll kill them! They’ll never again see the light of day!”_

_“Gah!”_

_I crushed the second piece of parchment and tossed it away. This wasn’t going as well as I had hoped._

_“What am I supposed to say to her?”_

_I flopped my head onto the desk and cursed at myself for not being more eloquent with my feelings._

_“I’m ridiculous.”_

_I sighed and sat back up. What I wrote had to be perfect. What I wrote had to be just right._

_“Dear Katara. I miss you. I miss our picnics. I miss you picking on me. I miss having you nearby. I just…miss you.”_

_There was no coming back from this. These were the words I had to send. Before I could change my mind, I rolled the parchment up and walked over to the messenger hawk that was perched on my windowsill._

_“Get this to Katara as quick as you can boy,” I said as I slipped the paper into the tube. As soon as he was secure, he took off and flew into the night._

_When the next morning came, I anxiously waited for a reply. I did the same thing the following day. When day three hit, I was convinced that she wasn’t going to write back to me. I couldn’t blame her if she didn’t want to talk. We had departed from each other on a sour note._

_After two more days of waiting, I was beginning to lose hope, but on day six, right before I was going to turn in for the night, my hawk flew through my window and landed on my desk. I was too stunned to move at first, but a caw from my pet prompted me to leave my bed with haste. I tore the tube open and was more than pleased to see a new parchment inside. I was also petrified. What would she say? Would any of it be good, or did Katara hate her now?_

_After taking a deep breath, I unrolled the paper and saw a long letter written in her hand. I was ready to read all of it, but paused when I saw the first few sentences. I read them carefully and slowly, just to make sure I was reading right, and as soon as I knew my eyes weren’t deceiving me, I smiled for the first time in months._

_“Dear Azula. I miss you, too. More than anything. I miss us.”_

_** /\ **_

Letters were exchanged more frequently after that. Although the world still seemed heavy, I could finally see a light at the end of the tunnel. I was becoming more honest, the words I had kept cooped up inside spilling onto the papers in a mix of ink and tears. It was beautiful to talk to Katara again, and it filled me with a fire I couldn’t have created on my own.

_** /\ **_

_I couldn’t sit still. I wanted the day to go faster, but nothing I did made the clocks speed up. It was agonizing, and I had to force myself to do things just to stay busy. I cooked a small dinner for myself, I made a not so good cup of tea, and now I was pacing back and forth across the balcony in my room. Had four whole months really gone by?_

_I looked out as the sun set over the city, a soft pink glow decorating the horizon. She was finally coming back. After so much time away, I’d finally get to see Katara. The familiar pang of nervousness filled my chest, but she didn’t let it get to her. After all, what was there to be afraid of?_

_“ **Knock, knock.”**_

_I froze when that sound echoed throughout my room. Then, with a quiet anticipation, I watched the doorknob turn. As it swung open, I felt my very breath leave me._

_“Katara…”_

_Her name had unintentionally slipped from my lips. I couldn’t help but speak it. Saying her name again sparked a rare and dynamic magic within me, and Katara’s presence rekindled life within my surroundings. It was like a spell had been lifted. No longer did the air feel heavy with grief and emptiness. No longer did a void reside within my heart. My Katara, my beautiful Katara, was home._

_We stared at each other for a few nerve filled moments, her look happy and meek, her smile uncertain and shy._

_“I’m back,” she said quietly._

_My heart burst when I heard her voice, and I found myself closing the gap between us. I didn’t stop until I was right in front of her, our foreheads touching. She gazed at me with joy, relief, and surprise._

_“Welcome back,” I told her._

_As soon as those words left my mouth, tears began streaming down her face. She instantly wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me with a fierceness I had never felt. She choked slightly on her tears before hiding her face into my neck, mumbling something that oddly sounded like my name. I could only smile and hug her tight. I had missed her so much. I had missed her with every ounce of my being. Her smell, her touch, her warmth, everything. How did I survive without her?_

_Overwhelmed with feeling, I leaned more into the hug, so much that we toppled to the ground in a fit of giggles and sniffles. I landed on top, her hand stroking my hair as I cupped her tear stained cheek._

_“Azula…”_

_I smiled at the sound. To this day, I don’t know what prompted me to make my next move. Perhaps it was the way she was staring at me with those glazed up, love filled eyes. Perhaps it was the way her disheveled hair fell around her heartbreak of a smile. Whatever it was, it made me lean in closer, and this time it wasn’t our foreheads that touched._

I used to think that love was painful. I used to think that love was the reason why so many people suffered. I spat on the concept and told myself I would never fall prey to romantic ideologies. I now know that I was very wrong to think that love was a fate worse than death. Love doesn’t hurt people. Betrayal hurts. Anger hurts. Loss hurts. Love is what makes it all better.

* * *

“You know you’re stuck with me, right?”

After a jumbled up mess of tears, apologies, and kisses, the two of us had made our way to my bed. When she spoke, I looked down at her, smitten at the love on her face. She reached out and stroked my cheek with a single finger.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I ask.

“Exactly what it sounds like.” Katara leaned in and pressed her lips softly against mine, a shiver jetting up my spine. “It means you’re stuck with me forever. You’re my girlfriend now.”

One would think that, with everything that has happened, I wouldn’t be phased by that word, but as soon as she said it, my cheeks tinged pink and I hid my face in her hair.

“Aww,” Katara giggled. “What’s wrong? Did that make you shy? Girlfriend.”

I shuffled in place. I knew she was trying to tease me, but I wouldn’t let her win.

“Girlfriend,” she said before blowing into my ear. I shivered again, but still stayed hidden. She then leaned in close to my shoulder.

“Girlfriend,” she whispered once more before lightly nipping the crook of my neck. I couldn’t stay still for that.

“K-Katara!”


	2. Part Two

**WARNING: This chapter is filled with some lemon/lime!**

The Beauty of Broken Pieces: Part Two

“I want to have sex with you.”

That ineloquently spoken sentence fell out before I could fully process what I had just suggested. I don’t even know what triggered it. It’s not like I was staring at the way Katara’s long, brown tresses fell upon her neck, and I definitely wasn’t eyeing how her azure robe delicately hugged her every curve. I hadn’t the slightest clue why those words spilled out of me.

I was half expecting Katara to be surprised by my sudden and frank forwardness. I even thought she’d tease me. It was uncommon for me to physically voice a specific desire within our relationship after all. However, no reaction was given. If she had felt anything about my brash proposal to make love, she didn’t show it. In fact, she was as calm and collected as ever, allowing herself one last graceful sip of tea before placing it on the wooden nightstand beside her. How she made tea drinking look like an art was a mystery to me.

The room echoed with an undoubtedly deafening silence. Katara sat at the top of my bed, the blankets just barely covering her body. I was at the end, an unopened book at my feet. I was tempted to say something, but then I saw a mischievous flash flicker through her dark gaze, her eyes now raking the entirety of my well exposed body. Of all the nights, this was the one where I had been too lazy to wear pants, and with only a white mid-riff tank top covering my top half, I knew I was giving her a show. I blushed when her look finally met mine and turned away.

“Aww, is little miss Azula shy?”

I shot her a glare to prove I was tough, but I was greeted by a devious little smirk in return, forcing me to scowl before hiding my face in my knees. Why was I so weak to that?

“Okay then.”

I slowly peeked back out, fully prepared to see her with that same smirk, but instead I found her rolling over.

“I’m a little tired, so I’m gonna sleep. Good night.”

My mouth dropped. Did I hear that correctly?

“W-wait, what!?”

I shifted onto my knees, a series of gawking noises trialing out as Katara curled up under the covers.

“K-Katara!”

What was she doing? Here I was thinking she’d be thrilled at my desire to take our relationship further. Usually I was slow going in the romantic department, and even though my blunt delivery was both disastrous and unexpected, it was full of romance and truth nonetheless. Yet it was now she wanted to sleep?

“H-hey!”

Katara rolled over to face me. She was unashamedly amused, her eyes playfully watching me in my awestruck stage. There was something else in her look as well. Something intense but gentle. I couldn’t quite put my finger on it, but whatever it was, it left me feeling both speechless and weak.

“Come lay with me,” she said, her foot reaching out to poke my leg. I shifted slightly from the touch. I told myself to move, but my body was frozen to the spot.

“Come here,” she purred. This was not a request.

When I remembered how to breathe again, I moved from my spot and slipped beneath the covers just a few inches away from her, my back in her direction. Even though I had made this suggestion, I was still feeling nervous. Allowing myself to be completely vulnerable around her was still a work in progress.

“Not there.”

A single finger stroked the length of my spine, an uncharacteristic squeak escaping me. I instantly covered my mouth to save what was left of my dignity, but the damage had been done. I whipped around with every intention of lightly scolding her, but when I found Katara lying on her side, her leg holding the blanket up, I choked on my words.

“Not there,” she said again. “Here.”

I slowly shifted towards her, my heart beating fast. When I was close enough, she took me into her arms and pulled the covers over, wrapping us in a cocoon of cotton and warmth. I soon felt her lightly scratch my back, as if she knew it would comfort my growing nerves. I then let myself get lost in her embrace, her warmth washing me with a peacefulness I never thought I deserved. If it weren’t for her, I don’t think I would have ever felt a love like this.

We stayed this way for a few minutes, the sound of Katara’s smooth and composed breathing like a sweet summer lullaby. This moment honestly felt like the calm before a storm, the heat filled atmosphere ringing with promise. Unable to stop myself, I reached up and began tenderly kneading her shoulder as if testing the waters of our fate. I soon worked up to her neck, the tips of my fingers lightly grazing her agonizingly beautiful skin. At the same time, my other hand had found her chest, the tiniest of gasps escaping her when my fingers slid over the open folds of her robe. When I looked up, I saw a tearful gaze staring back, and for a moment I was worried that I had done something wrong. That’s when she kissed me. Not with the soft sweetness I was used to, but with a deep and emotional intensity that shook me to the core.

I barely had time to breathe before Katara kissed a second time, her tongue invading with a craving that both startled and excited me. It was a raw kiss that lusted after my very own breath, as if drinking me in was the only way she could survive. I often tried to pull back for air, but each time she would kiss just a little bit deeper, her nails digging into my head as mine dug into her shoulders.

A fog like dizziness took over when she finally ripped herself away, both of us heavily panting. My hand still clung to her shoulder with need, our eyes never looking away. If there were any more walls between us, this moment had shattered them all. No more worries. No more second thoughts. No more fears. There was no room for them to exist anymore. She loved me. She loved me more than I tended to love myself, and I was unequivocally and irrevocably in love with her.

With renewed fervor, I shifted my body and threw myself on top of her. There was a brief flash of surprise in Katara’s gaze, but it quickly changed to one of warmth and compassion. Then, in one swift and animalistic movement, I leaned in and kissed her with the same violent passion she had showed me, our tongues clashing like the waves on an uncontrollable sea. As my lips moved to her neck, I relished in her sweet taste. She smelled exactly the way an angel should, like lilacs and sweat on newly fallen snow. I couldn’t get enough.

A trail of wet kisses decorated the crook of her neck, my teeth digging in just as I hit her shoulder. She let out a hiss before mewling in approval. Soon, darkness took over as our world became a jumbled up mess of blankets, limbs, and needy touches. Katara tore at my clothes with desperation before forcing my body onto hers. Her hips bucked into my now exposed womanhood, sending jolts of electricity throughout my entire body. This also prompted me to begin tearing off her robe. I wanted it gone. I wanted nothing standing between us any longer.

I slowly raked my eyes over her helpless and naked body. The longer I looked, the bigger the fire in my belly grew. It was then my lips found hers again, and then slowly, every so slowly, my kisses worked their way down. I couldn’t rush this. I had to kiss everywhere. I had to find every spot that made her arch, shiver, and moan in pure ecstasy, and when I found those sweet areas, I made sure to tease them until I elicited every single whimper I could. When I got between her legs, I smirked and blew a warm wisp of air against her quivering, hot sex just before kissing the top of it. She could only whimper at my touch.

I crawled back up and kissed Katara’s lips once more before laying my forehead on her own. There’d be no holding back, no stopping, and as she wrapped her legs around my waist, trapping my body against hers, only one thought passed through my head.

We were in for a long night.

* * *

It was three in the morning. A sleeping Katara lay tucked in my arms, her body half covered by sheets. The moon that shone from my bedroom window cast a soft glow against her skin, giving her the image of a goddess like being. The night had been filled with many things, but there was one thing that stuck out the most.

Love.

I thought back to the times when I first found myself fighting against my feelings for her. I had almost lost her because of that, and it was one of the scariest things that had ever happened to me. Never again did I want to see her break down little by little. I cared too much for her to ever be put through that again. What had I honestly been afraid of? The idea of true love? Companionship? Whatever it was, it no longer existed. Looking at her now, I knew there was nothing more to fear.

“Azula?”

Katara’s eyes fluttered open. I smiled down at her and ran my fingers through her hair.

“Hey there, sleepy head. You okay?”

She nuzzled under my chin and nodded.

“Mhm. Are you?”

“I am.”

I felt her nuzzle again, and because she looked too damn cute and comfortable, I just had to tease her.

“You passed right out after we finished. Guess I got you all worked up, huh?”

A pink tinge grew on her cheeks as she eyed me with a devious little glare.

“You’re one to talk. Don’t you remember when I- “

I playfully covered Katara’s mouth before she could finish that sentence, only moving my hand when I was sure she’d say no more.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh really?” She asked. I then felt her hand sneak up and squeeze my side. I yelped and growled before rolling myself on top of her.

“You are going to pay for that.”

“Am I?” Katara eyed me with a testy gaze. “What are you gonna do, punish me?”

“Technically I already did, but you didn’t seem to complain.”

“I did actually, and quite soundly, too.”

There was a moment of quietness before the two of us burst into giggles at the remark. I slipped back off and let her curl up against me again, her arms around my neck. As she lay there, my fingers stroking her cheek, something came over me. It’s not like I hadn’t felt this feeling before. I definitely had, plenty of times, but this time it was a little different. It felt free, like there was a little flame in my chest bouncing all over the place.

“Hey Katara?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

Another silence had followed these words. While it was dead obvious that we had love for each other, this was the first time I had spoken these three words aloud. It actually shocked me a bit that it had come out so easily, and it must have shocked her too because she looked up at me with surprise, her eyes welling up a bit.

“You do?”

I smiled again and cupped her cheek before leaning in to kiss her.

“More than anything. You’re my world, Katara.”

She dug her face into my neck, and soon I heard what sounded like a muffled sniffle.

“I love you, too Azula. You make me happy, and I want to make you just as happy forever.”

I squeezed her just a little bit tighter, my own eyes watering up. To know I had made this woman, the one who had saved my life, just as happy as she made me was one of the best feelings in the world. It was crazy to think that, once upon a time, I didn’t think I was lovable, and yet here I was with someone who loved me deeply despite my flaws. Here I was with a woman I loved so much that it hurt. I was okay now, and I knew that I would be no matter what. As long as I had her by my side, all would be well.

After another kiss on her head, I pulled the covers up around us more and rubbed her back.

“My Katara. Get some more sleep, hun. I’ll sleep with you.”

I felt her wiggle in my grasp.

“You mean you’re not gonna punish me for what I did?”

I laughed at this.

“That’s why I need you to sleep. You’re going to have a busy morning after all.”

She giggled musically in my ear before settling down.

“I look forward to it. Good night, Azula.”

“Good night, my love.”

For once, I was completely content with my life, and with a smile, I fell asleep.

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who took the time to read these and to everyone who liked them as well. I hope both stories were enjoyable! Now I have a series in mind. It will take place a year after this short story piece. Azula and Katara will take in a ten-year-old child. What’s beautiful about this is how dynamic the adventure will be. Katara is naturally motherly, and Azula is not. It’s a struggle for her because of the trauma she has with her own mother. The child will be a fire bender who is a mix of them both. She will constantly seem angry at everything because she’s had such a rough start in life, but she will also secretly crave family. It will be a journey that will test all three of them. I will probably connect the series to these stories so they can all stay together.**

**Feel free to leave comments if you want, and thank you again for reading!**


	3. Decision

Decision

“Are you sure about this?”

Azula and Katara sat quietly at their kitchen table. Across from them was a slender blond woman in her mid-thirties. She wore rectangular glasses that accented her hazel eyes and a long red robe with gold trimmings on the sleeves.

“It won’t be easy. The orphan house doesn’t recommend her to first time guardians as she’s quite the handful.”

Katara furrowed her brows slightly at the warning. It wasn’t the first time she had heard this.

“We’re more than sure about this, Matron Yozin. There’s no need to warn us more.”

“I just want you to be very sure. Taking in a child is a big decision for anyone. The girl you chose has a bad reputation. She hasn’t been successful in any of her placements, and there are a lot of complaints against her from previous families. She’s rude, disrespectful, and has no desire to maintain any honor.”

The couple made no remarks, prompting the guest to speak further.

“You must really think about yourselves in this situation. You’re going to have a hard time. If she causes trouble within your care, she could- “

“Jeeze, will you shut up with your warnings already,” Azula scowled. Katara gently placed her hand on her wife’s leg to calm her, but the woman was angry. “You warned us about her the day we visited you, and now you’ve spent this entire meeting doing the same thing. It’s annoying. We’re not changing our minds. End of story.”

Katara nodded in agreement. Just a couple weeks before, her and Azula had gone down to the orphan house in Caldera City to seek out a child they could take in. After an hour of speaking to many children, they found one little girl they felt connected to. When they had informed Matron Yozin of their choice, she immediately talked the girl down. Never had Katara witnessed anyone put a kid down so quickly. She even had the nerve to call the child defected, something that had greatly irked both her and Azula. The fact that the Matron was still trying to convince them to change their minds both baffled and angered the water bender.

“I do not mean to make you angry, princess. I am simply trying to make sure you’re prepared. You could do much better than that girl.”

“There’s nothing wrong with her!” Azula was pissed. “She’s just a kid. We’re taking her, so cut it with your demeaning and derogatory speech and give us the information we need!”

Katara gave another comforting squeeze to Azula’s leg.

“With all due respect Matron, I agree with my wife.” Katara’s voice was polite but firm. “We don’t believe in what you call ‘defected’ children. Yes, she gave a few problems when we met her, but there was a connection between the three of us. There’s no doubt about that. Azula and I both felt it, and we both want to take her in.”

Matron Yozin eyed them both sternly for a moment before letting out a sigh and closing a folder full of paperwork.

“Very well. I meant no disrespect to either of you. I’ll run the paperwork through tomorrow morning, and you can pick her up from the house a week from today. She’ll stay with you for a year. If you choose to return her or adopt her within that time frame, you only need to contact us.”

“You already know we’re taking her in with every intention of keeping her,” Katara said. “We mentioned that when we first visited. Our minds have not changed on that either.”

“Of course,” the Matron replied. “Do you still wish to keep that piece of information from her?”

“Yes,” Azula answered. “For now, so don’t breathe a word of it.”

“Very well.” Matron Yozin stood up. “I shall take my leave then.”

“The guards will show you out of the palace,” Azula told her before signaling a near by guard to do the job.

“Thank you for your time,” Katara added. “We’ll be by to get her in a week.”

When the Matron had left, Azula groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Katara could tell she was still pretty worked up.

“Are you all right?”

“I hate people who do that,” she answered. “I mean, she’s just a kid. She’s probably rough because people treat her like dirt.”

Katara reached out to rub her back, hoping to bring a little comfort.

“People can be cruel, but we’ll show her that she’ll be okay here. We’ll show her she’s cared for.”

Azula nodded.

“Yeah, though you’ll be a whole lot better at it. I still think I’m going to suck.”

Katara’s face faltered. The two of them were more than ready to become parents, but the thought still scared Azula a little. She wanted a kid, but she was scared she’d be a terrible at raising a child.

“Just look at me,” Azula continued. “I spent my whole life thinking my own mother hated me, and now I’m going to become a mother. What if I mess her up? What if she ends up hating me? I know she’ll like you more. You’re naturally motherly. I’m naturally…blah.”

Katara had to stifle a giggle at the ‘blah’ comment. Shaking her head, she stood up and hugged around Azula’s neck from behind.

“She’s not going to hate you. You’re going to make a great mom, I know it. I’m not gonna lie, this whole journey will have some bumps. It’s not going to be easy, but as long as we stick together, everything will be all right.”

Katara then placed a little kiss on Azula’s cheek. In turn, Azula leaned back a bit more into the embrace before smiling.

“What would I do without you?”

“Hmm, well you wouldn’t know how to make a decent cup of tea. You wouldn’t know anything about picnics either.”

This caused Azula to laugh out loud, a sound Katara loved to hear. Their own relationship faced many bumps in the beginning, but here they were now, both happy, married, and very much in love.

“You think she’ll like it here?” Azula asked.

“Well, I sure hope so.” Katara smiled at the thought of the girl. “You know, even though she was all worked up, you have to admit she was adorable.”

Azula smirked.

“She also had a thing for odd insults. What was it she called you? Tree frog?”

Katara chuckled at the memory.

“Yep, and she called you a mangy mutt. Did you notice how she couldn’t always look us in the eye?”

“Oh yeah, for sure,” Azula remembered amusingly. “Every time we’d try to say something nice, she’d turn away with a blush and start yelling again. Oh, remember when you tried giving her a hug? Now that was funny.”

“Oh yes, her cheeks turned super pink and I’m pretty sure she squeaked. Then she said something along the lines of bringing us down with her flames if we ever did that again.”

The two of them burst out into giggles.

“Things are definitely going to get interesting around here,” Katara continued. “Again, she’s probably going to have a rough time here at first, but we’ll just keep on giving her some love and hopefully she’ll realize she’s safe. I know she wants it. I could see it in her eyes. There was a yearning there.”

Azula nodded in reply.

“Yeah, I saw it, too. Hopefully we can do something. You think it’s really okay to keep the adoption thing a secret?”

“For now, yes,” Katara answered. “I don’t want to scare her off. I want her to be with us for a good while before we do it. I want her to get to know us. I think that’s important, and then once she gets comfortable, we can talk to her about the adoption.”

Katara’s heart warmed up at the thought. Her and Azula wanted a child more than anything, and now they were finally going grow their family.

The two stayed like that for a few more minutes, both content in the embrace. When Katara finally pulled away, she turned Azula’s head and place a loving kiss on her lips.

“You hungry?”

“Define hunger,” Azula replied.

“Uh, you know. Are you hungry for food?”

“Are you on the menu?”

“Azula!”

The fire bender stood up and scooped the woman in her arms for another kiss. Katara could taste the deviousness in it.

“I’m talking about actual dinner, silly,” she told her handsy other half. “Real food we have to cook!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

“Although…” It was Katara’s turn to be a little devious. “Once we have dinner, I wouldn’t mind being dessert.”

Azula flashed her that signature evil “you’re so gonna get it” gaze.

“Lovely,” she purred. “Let’s get started then.”


	4. Arrival

Arrival

“Fish for sale! Two for one price!”

“Apples, apples! Get your apples!”

“Cabbages! Get your fresh cabbages!”

It was late afternoon. A young black haired female sat quietly on a wooden bench right outside of the Caldera City Orphanage, her shattering light blue eyes locked onto the semi-busy street before her. Although she hated living at the orphan house, she despised the thought of having to live with yet another foster family even more. She had already been to five other homes since she was born, and she was not up for a sixth.

“ _It’s for a whole year, too_.”

She inwardly groaned, knowing a full year at a new home also meant attending a new school. She hated people, so why was fate so adamant about surrounding her with them?

The child shuffled in her seat, grimacing as she did. Pulling up the leg of her grey worn out shorts, she prodded at the bruise that lay beneath it. It was a product of the beating she took from a few of the girls who lived in the house. They weren’t thrilled that she got to be the one to stay with the princess. Fighting wasn’t supposed to be allowed within the orphanage, but Matron Yozin didn’t seem to care, especially when it came to her. The woman always told her that little monsters deserved punishment.

Ignoring the slight pain, she glanced down at the stringed piece of paper that hung around her neck.

**Raori Shuzen**

**Age: 10**

**Destination: Fire Nation Royal Palace**

**To be picked up by Princess Azula and Katara**

“ _Why do I feel like more of a package than a human being? Ugh, and why do I get the feeling that this whole thing isn’t going to end well?”_

The giant knot in Raori's stomach grew. Unfortunately, new homes never turned out good. When she was much younger, she always tried to find the positives sides to change, but after so many bad experiences, she didn't see the point in trying to stay happy anymore. She was too emotionally exhausted from it. Thinking negatively upon entering a new situation would only make the heartbreak of the ending much easier to deal with.

With a little sigh, she reached into her tattered messenger bag and pulled out a slightly crumpled letter that was sent to her from her soon-to-be guardians a week before. Glancing down, she read the neatly inked words for what was probably the hundredth time.

**"Dearest Raori,**

**I hope you’re doing well. Azula and I are more than excited that you’ll be staying with us. I think our time together will be wonderful. I know it’s a little scary for you. You’ll have a new home, a new school, and new friends, but no matter how scary it gets, we’ll be right there behind you. We’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy and comfortable. See you in a week!”**

“ _Glorious._ ”

Raori shoved the letter back into her bag, her mind trailing to the day the three of them had met. The whole house had been in an uproar. The great princess and her wife were going to pick an orphan. Everyone was excited, everyone but her. The last thing she wanted was to be noticed. However, while reading a book, she had been spotted by a seemingly nosy Katara. One thing led to another, and soon Raori had found herself cornered by both women. They questioned her about all sorts of things, and despite her snarky responses, they genuinely seemed interested in getting to know her. Raori's meanness usually pushed people away, but it seemed like the harder she pushed, the more they would push back.

“ _And then there was that ridiculous hug. The nerve of her!_ ”

Raori leaned her head back against the brick wall, her heavy eyes closing. Right before the two women had left that day, Katara snuck in a hug, a move that caught the young girl off guard. She spat and sputtered and cursed at the action, yet at the same time, something inside of her was moved. It was alarming and different, but also warm and welcoming. She couldn’t remember the last time she was hugged like that.

“ _Just don’t let it get to you. Don’t be weak. One hug means nothing._ ”

She was too tough to be easily swayed by such blatant kindness. She had seen the act before and wouldn't fall for it again.

“ _Not this time. Not...this…”_

"Raori?"

“Gah!”

The girl jolted awake, flames jetting from her hands out of habit.

"Woah, easy there you little fireball," said a familiar voice. "It's just us."

Raori confusedly rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

“Katara? Princess?”

Azula shook her head and ruffled Raori's hair.

“No need to call me that. Azula’s fine. Sorry, we didn’t mean to scare you.”

She rubbed her eyes a little more, her mind trying to piece this event together. When did she fall asleep? She knew she was tired because the other girls in the house wouldn’t let her sleep the night before, but she didn’t think she’d passed out right on the bench.

“Are you all right?” Azula asked.

Raori looked back up at the question.

"Aww." Katara reached out and cupped the girl's cheek. "Poor thing. You look exhausted."

She was definitely awake now.

“Bah!”

She shot up from the bench and pushed Katara’s hand away.

"Don't touch me, you weirdo! I am not exhausted. I was just resting my eyes! And you didn't scare me!"

Katara could only chuckle before pulling the young one into a hug.

“Little Raori, it's so lovely to see you again!"

Raori could feel her cheeks burning up. She wasn't prepared for a hug right from the get-go.

"Katara," Azula said with a smirk. "She's barely been in our care for two minutes and you're already squishing her."

"Aww, I don't mean to!"

The girl felt the hug get tighter as Katara nuzzled into her cheek.

“She’s just too cute! She was all sorts of sleep fluffy and- “

"Begone, beast!"

Raori had hit her limit. The entire hugging and complimenting thing was way too much for her to handle. What people were that affectionate on the first day? No adult cared _that_ much.

Pushing away, she picked up her bag and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay, we need to get a couple of things straight. One, don't call me cute. I'm not cute. That's for babies, and just because I'm small doesn't mean you get to treat me like one. Two, I hate hugs! Affection is not my thing and I don't intend on making it one."

Azula raised an eyebrow with amusement. She enjoyed the bit of feistiness.

“Not one for hugs?” Katara asked. “Might have to keep your eyes open then. I have a habit of sneaking them in from time to time.”

“Y-yeah, well it’s not gonna happen again. I usually keep my guard up pretty well.”

“Is that so?”

In one swift movement, Katara had wrapped Raori up once more.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

"H-hey!" Raori forced her way to freedom again, the redness returning to her cheeks. "What did I just get done saying!"

“Always on your guard, huh?” Giggled Azula, eliciting a dangerous glare from the little girl.

“Anyways,” Katara continued. “You ready?”

“No.”

“Perfect! Let’s go.”

Azula shook her head at her wife’s antics.

"Hey Raori, would you like me to carry your bag?"

The child shot her an annoyed look.

“Uh, no? I’m ten. Not two. I can do it myself.”

The woman was a little taken aback by the answer.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say- I was just- “

"Come on!" Katara called excitedly. She reached out and slipped her hand into Azula's. She did the same to Raori, but the girl backed away.

“ _Nice try,_ ” she thought as she followed them. “ _I just got done saying that I hate hugs. What makes her think I wanna hold hands_?”

After making their way through a small crowd, the trio reached a large black carriage that was parked across the street, two dragon moose at the helm. Before entering, Azula offered once again to hold her bag, but Raori merely waved her off and crawled inside. Even though she owned nothing but a few pairs of grey peasant clothing and some hygiene items, she still preferred to keep her goods close. She couldn't trust adults with anything.

After scooting over to the far end of the seat, she rested her head in the palm of her hand. She tried keeping her mind occupied with what was going on outside but found herself struggling to stay focused.

“ _What is with those two?”_

Raori was purposely rude and annoying to both of them, but her guardians paid no mind to it at all. They merely treated her with kindness. Most adults in her past were either very cocky, neglectful, or plain old cruel. Azura and Katara were a change from what she was used to.

“ _Don't get used to it. Adults are so damn hopeful in the beginning, but they'll get tired of you soon enough. You'll be out of here before you know it."_

While she refused to admit it, deep inside, she found the attention to be a bit enjoyable. It naturally left her feeling both frightened and awkward due to the lack of affection she had received in the past, but it was nice none the less.

“ _Don’t lose focus,”_ Raori scolded herself. " _They may seem nice now, but they’ll turn on you just like everyone else. The only person you can rely on is yourself._ ”

After a few more moments, she was joined by Azula and Katara. Much to her relief, they kept their distance, and soon they were off.

* * *

Though the ride wasn’t long, Raiori still found it pleasant, the passing scenery distracting her from her grumpiness. She had never seen the rest of the city before. Many of the houses looked all rich and fancy. She had heard that the district was full of people with tons of money, but she didn’t realize just how rich they were.

“Woah!”

She stuck her head out of the carriage window. They had just arrived at the Royal Palace. She had never seen it up close before, and when the carriage came to a stop, she barreled right out and took in the astonishing sight.

“This place is huge!’

“Isn’t it?” Azula was now by her side. “Wait till you see the inside. Did you know we have an entire wing to ourselves?

"Really?" Raori's eyes got huge. "That's so co- "

She caught herself right before she could finish her sentence. She then cleared her throat and wiped the excitement off of her face.

“I mean, I guess it’s okay. Nothing special.”

“Would you like the grand tour?” Katara asked.

“Honestly, not really.”

“Hmm, well you do seem pretty tired,” the water bender pointed out. “Let’s just show you our living quarters then. Come on!”

Raori scowled.

“I’m not tired! Ugh!”

She followed the two up the staircase and through a series of hallways. She couldn’t keep her eyes in one place. There was so much to see.

"The east wing houses my brother and his family. They have a young girl that's a year older than you. The throne room is in the center of the palace, and we live in the west wing."

Raori was then led down another red-carpeted hall filled with multiple rooms.

“This is the living room.” Katara pointed to a comfortable looking room on the left that was filled with black couches and a beautiful fireplace.

“ _It smells like spring,”_ she thought. “ _Kind of like flowers._ ”

“Down here is the kitchen,” Katara continued as they walked on. “We do have servants that cook, but we also like to cook for ourselves.”

“When we do cook, I let her do most of it,” Azula whispered to the girl. “She’s way better than me.”

Katara had overheard this comment and shot a wink in their direction.

"She's much better that she admits. Anyways, there's a bathroom here on the left, and over there…"

Raori followed in silence as they explored another bathroom, a sunroom, and a few closets. Out of all of the rooms though, there was one that really caught her interest, one that was at the end of the hallway to the right.

“This, my dear, is yours.”

A funny little feeling traveled through her chest as Azula opened the door for the three to enter.

"We just had it redone not long after we found out you were coming," Katara said. "I hope it’s okay.”

Her bedroom was more than okay. It featured traditional fire nation colors from the curtains down to the soft rug beneath her feet.

" _Wow, I even have my own bed. Oh, and a dresser! There's a bookshelf, too, with lots of books on it. I do love to read, and look at the view from my balcony. I can see the whole city!"_

Though she hid it, she was incredibly excited.

"This is mine?"

Both women smiled.

"Yes," Azula answered. "You like it?"

Raori nodded.

"Good," Katara reached out and gave Raori's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "We'll let you take this chance to settle in. We know it's been a long day for you, so get comfortable. I'll be cooking dinner tonight if you're hungry."

Raori nodded again, too sucked into her new surroundings to verbally reply.

"Just come down when you're ready," Katara continued. "Oh, and something to remember little one."

Katara held the girl's hands in her own.

“We’ve never hosted a child before, so if there is anything you need, anything at all, just tell us. We’ll take care of you.”

The woman then flashed her a smile before standing and leaving with her other half.

Now alone, Raori placed her bag on a nearby chair and went to sit on the new bed, bouncing on it a bit to get a good feel. It was much better than the kind of mattress she used to sleep on, and it didn't have little springs sticking up from it either. Here, she'd probably be able to sleep a little more peacefully. She wouldn't have to worry about stolen blankets or hair pulls or thrown items.

" _Don't get too comfy, though. It's not like I can keep it._ "

This was a common thought process for the ten-year-old. With all the moving around she had done in the past, she learned not to call anything "hers", or to get overly excited about things. She also knew that she was only going to be here for the year, so she figured there was no point in getting attached to anything.

" _You're just a guest. Don't forget that. You shouldn't be all happy and excited about this. Just because they seem very nice, and just because this is all so perfect…_ "

That word struck a chord in Raori's heart as she laid down and curled up, scaring her slightly. None of this could be right, for nothing was ever perfect for her. No matter how good things seemed in her previous homes, it always ended on a bad note. She knew this new place would be no different, and yet, even with that worry in mind, she couldn't help but notice that there was something about the two women that made her veer from her normally resilient ways. Something about them that made her feel different. They were two of the nicest people she had ever met, and both had given her a warm welcome she was not quite used to. From Azula trying to help out to Katara’s sweetness, she found her heart warming up fast, and that wasn't normal. Not normal at all.

" _Maybe I should just deal with it for now. I mean, I guess it's okay to like this room a little. Just don't be stupid. They'll eventually end up like the rest of the adults I've been with and I'll lose everything._ "

Raori let out a small sigh and curled up on her bed a bit more, sleepiness taking over. Despite arguing against it, she was pretty exhausted, and with the bed feeling as comfortable and warm as it did, she found herself drifting into a gentle sleep.

“ _Just be careful with them_ ,” she thought. “ _Don’t be stupid. Just be…_ ”

* * *

**_Thunk._ **

Raori shot awake with a gasp, finding herself in a now darkened bedroom. Confused, she sat up and looked at the clock, the time now reading 7:30. Had she been asleep that long? With a groan, she rubbed her eyes in an attempt to shake off the grogginess.

_“Well, I suppose snoozing was a plus. It meant that I didn’t have to deal with those two for a while.”_

She flopped onto her back and let out a long stretch. She had been more tired than she thought and honestly could have used some more sleep. She wasn't ready to be awake yet. Her body ached, her eyes still felt heavy, and she was a bit emotionally exhausted from all the attention she had got.

“ _And if I sleep some more, then I could avoid seeing them all night._ ”

**_Thunk._ **

“Huh?”

She froze when she heard a sudden noise. She remained still to see if it would return, but when nothing happened, she shrugged.

“Whatever.”

Rolling onto her side, she went to stretch again, but something else caught her eye, something she wasn’t expecting.

Well, more like someone.

“Hello.”

“Gah!”

She shot right out of bed when she saw the figure standing before her.

"Easy, chill out! I'm not gonna do anything."

“What the- bah! Azula! Katara!”

She jet out the door and into the hallway.

“Azula! Katara! Help me!”

The two women popped out of the living room door and ran down the hallway.

"Raori!" Katara called. “What’s wrong?”

The girl hid right behind Azula and pointed to the door.

"There's…there's a gremlin-like thing in my room."

…

“Seriously?”

From inside her dark quarters came a young girl. She had long black hair that came to her waist and wore fire nation clothing that was usually reserved for royalty.

“I’m many things, but I’m not a gremlin.”

“Izumi,” Azula said a bit sternly. “What are you doing here?”

The female shrugged her shoulders with a yawn.

“What? I can’t come and see my two favorite aunts? Not to mention, I was bored of waiting for her to wake up, so I went to see her myself. I’ve been needing a friend around here.”

“Izumi.”

Raori turned to find a male joining the crowd. Even though she had never met him personally, she knew who he was. Everyone did.

"W-wait," the ten-year-old stuttered out. "Are you- "

"Raori, meet my brother, Fire Lord Zuko," Azula told her. "And this is my niece, Izumi. She's the one I was telling you about earlier."

"F-fire Lord?" Raori clumsily went to bow, but Zuko stopped her before she could.

“No need to be formal,” he told her. “You’re a guest here. It’s nice to meet you. I apologize for my daughter. She knows better than to do something like this.”

“Oh come on, dad. It’s not that big a deal.”

“Izumi, go to your mother. She’s been looking for you.”

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming." Izumi walked over to Raori and poked her in the forehead. "You can come out of hiding now. I'm not gonna hurt you."

It was only now that Raori noticed she had been clinging to Azula. Blushing, she stepped out from behind the woman and scowled.

“I was not hiding!”

Izumi smirked.

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say cutie." She then turned and walked away. "I'll see you another day."

“I am not cute!!”

Zuko shook his head in an exasperated manner before addressing them again.

"I apologize again for that. I'll leave for now so you guys can become better acquainted. Again, it was nice meeting you Raori, and welcome."

Once everyone had left. Raori shot a glance at her two guardians with a look that clearly said "really?" The two women could only giggle in reply.

"Sorry little one," Katara told her. "Izumi's been excited to meet you. There's no one close to her age here that she can hang out with."

The girl rolled her eyes.

“Whatever. I’m going back to bed.”

“Wait, you’re not hungry?” Azula asked.

“Nope.”

“Are you sure?” Katara looked on with a little concern. “You need something in your stomach.”

“The only thing I need is some peace and quiet,” she replied before walking back into her room. However, instead of stopping at her bed, she went onto her balcony. The night sky looked amazing from where she stood. It was so vast, and it was decorated with millions of stars.

"Raori?"

She groaned at the sound of Azula’s voice.

“What part of peace and quiet do you not understand?”

The two women joined her on the balcony.

“We just want to make sure you’re okay,” Katara told her.

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m said I’m fine! Ugh! Stop it with this fake affection already and leave me alone!”

She hadn’t meant to yell these words, and she even felt a smidge guilty for them after as she knew they were being genuine, but she couldn’t help but snap. She was afraid.

“Fake?” Azula asked. “You think this is fake?”

Raori sighed and scowled before leaning on the railing, her face hidden in her hands.

“Just go.”

"But Raori- "

“Please just go!”

There was silence between them. She thought they had heeded her words and walked off, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay," Katara said softly. "You sleep then, but do remember something. Nothing we say or do to you, and I mean nothing, is fake. Sleep tight."

“If you need anything, our room is right across from yours,” Azula added. “Good night.”

The two then took off. When she was alone again, she growled and yelled, punching a fistful of fire into the sky.

“What is their malfunction! Why are they being so kind! I don’t get it!”

In the past, people usually just shrugged away and left her alone when they learned she disliked affection, but Azula and Katara didn’t seem to want to back down.

“They’re crazy. That’s it. They’re both insane.”

She went back into her room and slipped into her night clothing before crawling back into bed. She was too tired to think about all of this right now.

" _Whatever. Give it a few months. They’ll probably drop the façade and give up. Yeah, Adults always do._ "

That would definitely happen. She knew it would. All of her other placements got tired of her, so they would, too, right?

Feeling too irritable to function anymore, she rolled over and closed her eyes, and within minutes, a very tired and confused Raori fell asleep.

* * *

"Well, day one has barely just ended, and we already failed at the job."

Azula and Katara had just finished dinner and were now relaxing in bed, the two propped up against some pillows. Azula had her arms crossed over her chest while Katara lay her head upon her shoulder.

"It seemed like we were doing everything right," Azula continued. "I mean, nothing was _that_ terrible. It doesn't seem like she approves of us at all."

"She's just scared, " Katara told her. "I was hoping that if we showed her we cared from the beginning, then she would be less afraid, but her fear of affection or anything family-related is strong. It's like she wants to have that comfort of being safe and loved by someone, but she's too scared to face it."

"Well, look at where she grew up," Azula said back. "The Matron told us that she was originally from Fire Fountain City, and you know how that place is. She was transferred to the Caldera City Orphanage just three years ago, and who knows how she was treated there. She's been in and out of foster homes all her life. She probably doesn't even know how families work."

Azula lingered on this thought for a moment, her heart breaking. After being in and out of different places, Raori probably felt very unwanted, and if she was mostly treated badly, she probably didn't trust the two of them well at all.

"What are we supposed to do?" The fire bender asked.

"The only thing we can," Katara replied. "We have to give her nothing but love and we need to make her feel as wanted as possible. She needs to be shown that she'll be ok here and that she doesn't need to be afraid."

"How are we supposed to that that when one, she won't listen to us, and two, she freaks out over a simple hug?"

"By simply doing what we did today," her wife answered back. "Keep hugging her, keep being affectionate. Don't ever stop. No matter how hard-headed or tough she may act, in the end, she's just a child, and all children, no matter who or how they are, all yearn for safety and love. I know she wants it. I can see it in her eyes.”

Azula couldn't help but smile at this.

"See, I told you that you'd be good at this."

Katara squeezed her arm comfortingly.

"You are, too. She'll warm up to us both in no time."

Azula was hoping for this. Although she was nervous and had no idea how to be a parental figure, she did want the best for Raori. She wanted the girl to feel at home.

“I sure hope you’re right.”

The two of them then melted into the covers, Katara kissing her lips before nuzzling under her chin.

“Don’t worry. We’ll be okay. It’s like I said, as long as we stick together, things will be fine. We’ll get through to her, and we’ll give her everything she deserves and more.”

Azula smiled and hugged the woman a little closer. Katara always knew how to restore her confidence. Maybe she could be a good mother after all.

"Yeah, we will. Good night you. Love ya."

“And I love you. Good night.”


	5. First Picnic

First Picnic

“Why are you making me go?”

Raori stood in front of her bedroom mirror while Azula fixed a few things on her new outfit. For the first time ever, she was sporting fire nation clothing that was usually worn by those who lived in the palace. After spending a lifetime of wearing nothing but peasant rags, it felt awkward to wear something so nice.

“Raori,” Azula chuckled. “You make it sound like we’re putting you through some terrible torture. It’s just a picnic.”

“Being around other people is torture.”

“These people want to see you. It’ll be fun. All right, face me real quick.”

Raori turned to meet the other.

“Let’s just get that wrinkle out here, and done! Looking good, kiddo!”

She looked down at her clothing before peering back up at Azula with a scrunched up face.

“I look ridiculous. Why am I even wearing this? I’m not royalty.”

"Sure you are." Azula ruffled her hair. "You're my princess after all."

Raori’s face dropped.

“Oh no. Tell me you just didn’t say that. Sit down and think about what you’ve done.”

“There are my girls! You two almost ready?”

Katara entered the bedroom, her eyes glittering the moment she laid eyes on the little girl.

“Aww! You look perfect!”

“No. Don’t even think about it. Back away, Katara. Oomph!”

Moments after Raori was spotted, Katara had scooped her up for a hug.

“K-Katara, how many times to I have to-nyaa!”

She pushed away from the hug and shot a grumpy glare in the water bender’s direction.

“What part of no hugs don’t you get!”

Katara thought for a moment before shrugging her shoulders.

“The whole thing.”

The ten-year-old scowled and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

“I can’t with you two today. Look, do I really have to do this? I’d rather not go.”

"Mhm," Azula answered. "It's tradition. Every year before school starts, we have a picnic in the royal garden. We've been doing it for Izumi since she was old enough to attend the Royal Academy for Girls. Don't worry, it'll be fun."

“But there’s people.”

"Only three others and you've met them all,” Azula replied. “My brother, his wife, and Izumi.”

“Plus,” Katara added. “They want to see you.”

"No, they don't. You're just saying that as a way to convince me to go."

"What? We are not. Listen to me."

Katara knelt to Raori’s height.

“Look at me silly.”

It took her a few moments, but eventually, she peeked over to see a warm gaze staring back.

“We would never lie to you. I can promise you that. You’re wanted there, and I think you’re gonna have a good time.”

She looked from Katara to Azula before scoffing slightly and looking away.

“You’re not giving me a choice, are you?”

"Well, not really," Azula chuckled. "But only because we know this will be good for you. We want you to have a little fun."

“Hmph. Whatever. I need a few more minutes.”

“That’s perfectly fine,” Katara told her. “We’ll meet you in the kitchen when you’re done, all right? See you in a few.”

After one final arm squeeze from Azula, the two left the room.

Once she was alone, she flopped onto her bed and sighed.

“I don’t know anymore.”

She placed her hand over her heart, allowing herself to feel what was going on in there. When she said the words ‘I don’t know’, she meant them. She had no clue what was going on in that heart of hers. She had always been so stubborn and set in her ways when it came to how she felt about people and families, but whenever Azula and Katara would come around, those feelings would start to change. She’d start feeling a funny little warmth in her chest that was hard to get rid of. It wasn’t anything huge, but it was there and it would always starting fighting against the part of herself that wanted to push away.

_“There can be no way that I enjoy being around them. It’s too soon. Just because they’re nice, sweet, funny, welcoming, and…_ ”

Oh yeah, they were definitely starting to get to her.

“ _Oh for cripes sake. I’m not feeling anything. To hell with this.”_

She stood back up and headed for the door.

“ _Let’s just get this damn picnic over with._ ”

* * *

Not long after their little moment, the three of them headed out of the building and to the garden. Raori, who was carrying a basket of goodies, tried to keep to herself, but Katara and Azula were chattering away.

"It's perfect weather for a picnic today," the brunette spoke. "It's not scorching hot, so being outside will be nice."

Raori merely shrugged.

"Oh yeah, can you believe you've been with us for three weeks already?" Azula asked. "It only feels like yesterday that you came to us."

Three weeks already? At this point, she usually had her placements pulling their hair out, but the two women were nowhere near that stage. Raori would often be tough and stubborn around them, but it didn't phase them in the slightest. In fact, if Raori was ever stubborn, the two would counter back with their own stubbornness, theirs being kinder and sweet. Her being dragged on this picnic was a perfect example of their stubborn nature. Any other adult in the past would have just let her be if she said no, but not them. They were adamant she joined. They always tried to make her feel wanted and always tried to include her in even the simplest of activities.

“ _I’ve never seen anyone do that. At least not this quickly. They’re forcing me to do things I don’t want to because they want me to have fun, but why? No one’s ever wanted me this included before.”_

“Time’s going by so quickly,” Katara added. “Oh! I think we should celebrate tonight. I could cook a special little dinner, and then we can all spend some time together.”

Raori gazed up with a little confusion.

“Celebrate? For only being here three weeks? Why should we celebrate that?”

“Why not?” Azula asked. “I think that’s something to be excited about.”

"Exactly." Katara flashed the child a wink. "You being here that long is worth celebrating. You have no idea how much happier Azula and I have been with your presence, so we want to do something for you."

Raori’s confusion lightened a bit, a small pink hue forming on her cheeks. Her being in a new home for three weeks had never been something to celebrate before. Hell, being in a new place for three months was never even a big deal, so why was it for them?

“We’re here!”

The three arrived at the entrance of the garden. Farther down, she could see Fire Lord Zuko, his wife Mai, and Izumi. When the older child spotted them, she popped up from where she was lying on her mother's lap and sped over.

“Aunt Azula! Aunt Katara!”

“Hey, you!”

Katara caught Izumi in a hug. When they pulled away, Azula tossed a small fireball in the child's direction.

“Think fast!”

Izumi caught it before shooting it off in the air.

“Nicely done!”

“Thanks!” Izumi said proudly. “Oh! That reminds me. Come with me, Raori. I want to show you something cool!”

“Uh, can I decline?”

“Nope!”

Azula took the basket from Raori and gently prodded her on.

“Go with her, silly.”

“Ugh. I knew it. You guys do hate me.”

"You're such a slowpoke, let's go!"

Before Raori could say anything else, Izumi took her by the wrist and tugged her away.

* * *

When the two girls were off, Azula followed Katara to where Zuko and Mai were.

"Hey, guys!" Katara said cheerfully. "I brought your favorite snacks!"

Zuko smiled lightly while Mai yawned.

“Finally. I was wondering when you two would show up.”

“It’s nice to see you, too Mai,” Azula replied. “Izumi seems energetic as usual.”

“I think she’s excited to hang out with Raori.” Zuko took the baskets and helped unload the food.

"Yeah, since what, this is only the third time Izumi has seen her," Mai commented. "And here I thought I was a shut-in at her age. Your kid hardly likes to come out at all."

“She’ll get there,” Katara assured. “She’s still getting used to everything. It’ll take some more time before she’s fully comfortable. She's slowly making progress though."

“That’s good to hear,” Zuko told them. “How are you guys holding up?”

"We're fine." Azula plopped on the ground and stretched. "It's still a struggle to get close to her, but as Katara said, she's slowly making progress. You sure it's a good thing that we're making her come to this even though she doesn't want to?"

Zuko nodded.

“I think so. It’s good to make her feel included. She’ll adjust faster that way.”

"Hmm, maybe," Azula said back. "I want her to realize that it's okay to have a little fun. She's a kid. She needs it."

“I’m sure she will,” Mai remarked. “Then she’ll be all active and crazy like my spawn. Yipee.”

Katara snickered at her words.

“Yeah, don’t worry Azula. This is good for her. No matter how stubborn she gets, we’re still gonna include her in things and love on her anyways.”

Mai actually smiled at this.

“Weirdos. You’re gonna be great moms.”

Azula’s heart flared up at the word mom. It was something she had always wanted and hoped it would be possible with Raori. She did still worry about being a good one, but she was determined to get over those fears so she could help the girl the best she could.

"You really think it's all right to love on her so early?" Katara asked. "I mean, I have no problem with it at all and I think it's okay. I love being affectionate with her, but she always freaks out over simple things like hugs. I don't want her getting nervous every time she sees one coming."

Mai shrugged.

“I don’t see why not. Kids like attention. Look at Izumi. She just turned eleven, but she still likes to crawl into bed with us to sleep once in a while. I mean, if she doesn’t snuggle with me at least once a day, she gets cranky. It still baffles me how she can go from ‘look at me I am the greatest fire bender in the world’ to ‘mommy please hold me.”

Azula snorted at the comment.

“She’s a piece of work, that’s for sure. I wouldn’t complain if Raori wanted to do any of that.”

"I'm sure she will one day," Zuko told her. "She just needs to get comfortable."

"You think she'll want to stay with us in the end?" Azula was already head over heels for the child. She adored her little antics and sometimes she could see a little bit of her in Raori.

"Oh please," Mai said. "From what you've been telling us, she could be acting a lot worse, but she's not. I give her two months before she cracks and starts hanging all over you. She'll stay."

Azula smiled lightly at the thought.

“I hope so.”

* * *

“Okay, you ready to see the new fire bending move my dad taught me?”

Raori had flopped on the ground, her eyes shut and her hands behind her head as she lay upon the grass.

“Not really.”

“Oh come on! I want to show you how it’s done!”

“And I want to be back in my room. Such a shame we can’t get what we want.”

Izumi was always trying to hang out with her. She usually said no, but once in a while, she gave in. She wasn't all that bad to be with honestly. She kind of enjoyed having another kid around that didn't want to beat her up.

“Raooriiiii.”

She opened her eyes to see Izumi’s face right in front of hers.

“Pleaaaase?”

Raori groaned and rolled onto her side.

“Why must you torment me like this? Why can I never have peace and quiet?”

She could hear Izumi sigh.

“All right, you win. You wouldn’t be able to handle this move anyways.”

Raori rolled right back over at these words and sat up in her spot.

“Excuse me?”

The girl shrugged.

“Nothing to be ashamed of. I mean, fire bending isn’t supposed to be easy. It takes lots of practice. You’ll get good someday.”

Raori stood up and marched over to her friend.

“What do you mean someday! I’m good now! I’ll prove it to you. Show me this stupid move.”

“Hmm…”

“Show me!”

Izumi smirked in the playful “she felt for it” way. Somewhere in her mind, Raori knew she got played, but she was too worked up to think about that now. She never backed down from a challenge.

“All right, just copy me.”

For a good little bit, the two practiced their bending. Raori was careful to copy every move. She'd mess up occasionally, but Izumi was patient and encouraging. After a little more time, the two were able to synchronize and fire bend together, a large jet of fire shooting from their upturned foot and out towards the sky.

“Excellent!”

The two turned to find Azula clapping behind them.

“That was great! You guys executed that well.”

“Thanks!” Izumi replied happily. “Dad taught me that one, and Raori, I’m impressed at how quickly you learned that. You’re an awesome bender.”

The girl blushed slightly at all the praise. Although she didn't show it, she was actually really proud that she managed to accomplish that move. It was enjoyable to learn.

“You both should be proud,” Azula told them. “Anyways, it’s time to eat, kiddos.”

“Yes!” Izumi shouted as she took off. “I’m starved!”

Raori followed behind, Azula placing a hand on her shoulder as they walked.

“That really was well done. If you want, we can practice some bending together in the future. I’d love to help you.”

Raori gave a small shrug, secretly touched that Azula wanted to teach her.

“I’ll think about it.”

Once they reached the picnic area, everyone began digging in, Raori sitting between both Azula and Katara.

“Finally, food,” Azula said as she passed out plates. “I am ridiculously hungry.”

“Me, too!” Izumi agreed.

“What are you talking about?” Mai asked her. “Every time I turned around, you were stealing cheese off of the sandwiches. You stole a whole sandwich at one point.”

Izumi giggled and half hid her face behind her plate.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

"Uh-huh, you little booger."

“I’m just glad we could get together,” Katara said as she poured the tea. “With how crazy everything has been, I was worried we wouldn’t be able to do this. We needed a good family day.”

“ _Family?”_ Raori shifted at the word. “ _That’s not right. This couldn’t be called a family day because I’m not part of the family.”_

She was already dealing with mixed feelings from all the motherly warmth she was getting from her two guardians. She didn’t need mixed feelings here as well.

“Can’t believe school is already right around the corner,” Mai commented. “You girls excited?”

“Yeah!” Izumi exclaimed. “It’ll be good to go back.”

“I even hear you and Raori will be in the same class,” Azula mentioned. “I bet that’ll be fun.”

Izumi nodded.

“You excited to be going, Raori?” Zuko asked.

“I guess.”

In all honesty, she wasn't sure how to feel. She had been to so many different schools in her life and never stayed for more than a full year. This made it so she could never have any friends. She figured she wouldn't last long in this school either, so she found it pointless to get all excited.

“ _Unless this one somehow did turn out okay._ ”

"It'll be great," Azula reassured. " I used to go there, too. That's how Mai and I became friends. We were also best friends with a girl named Ty Lee. We were the trio that rocked the school."

“More like you rocked it and I just wanted to sleep,” Mai replied.

Azula snickered at the remark.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Hey, you okay Raori?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“All right, well, feel free to grab whatever food you want.”

"Yes, please," Katara added. "Don't be shy. We're all family here."

Family. There was that word again.

“ _I don’t get it. None of that makes sense. They’re the family, not me. I’m not part of this.”_

Her heart was all over the place again.

“ _And yet, they don’t treat me any differently. They don’t treat me like an outsider, especially Azula and Katara. They’ve been perfect with me. I don’t understand. No one can be that accepting.”_

It wasn't possible.

“Raori?”

She looked up to see a concerned Azula looking back.

“Are you all right?”

“Y-yeah. I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

Raori didn’t answer back this time. Instead, she placed her plate down and stood up.

“Hey, Raori- “

“I’m not hungry,” she said, cutting Katara off.

“What?” The brunette was confused. “But- “

“I’m gonna go sit somewhere else, okay?”

“Why?” Azula asked. “Is something wrong?”

“No. Just leave me alone. Please.”

Then, without saying anything else, she ran away.

“Uh, what just happened?” Mai asked.

Azula looked over at the child before turning to Katara with a confused and saddened gaze.

“Did we do or say something wrong?”

“I don’t think so,” Katara replied, but she didn’t look confident about it either. “I mean, not that I know of.”

“I didn’t see or hear you guys do anything,” Zuko told them.

“Maybe we should go talk to her,” Katara suggested.

“Maybe,” Azula replied. “Will she get mad if we tried? Maybe she’s upset because we brought her here. Oh no, maybe forcing her was wrong after all.”

“I don’t think so,” Zuko replied. “It’s something else.”

“Can I go talk to her?”

Everyone looked over at Izumi.

“You want to go?’ Azula asked.

“Yes.” She stood up from her spot. “I’ll handle this one. I’ll be right back.”

“Okay, thanks love,” Katara said. “If you need us though, let us know.”

A small sigh escaped Azula. She had felt confident in bringing Raori along and now she wasn’t sure. It was never their intention to hurt her.

“ _I just want to be a good mother. Did I already mess this up?_ ”

* * *

Raori located a bridge that went over a small lake and sat down on it, her legs dangling off the edge.

" _I'm not family there. I’m not,_ " she kept saying, the confusion and warmth she had tried so hard to keep at bay attacking her. " _It isn't true._ "

She let out a sigh.

" _Holy jeeze. Three weeks in and I'm already feeling funny. Get a grip._ "

"Raori?"

The girl looked up to find Izumi at her side, someone she wasn't expecting.

"Can I sit with you?"

She turned away in reply, her eyes back down on the water. Izumi took that as a yes and joined.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Raori said nothing, not wanting to, but that that didn’t seem to stop the eleven-year-old.

"You can talk to me about anything. I promise."

Still nothing.

"It's because Aunt Katara said family, wasn't it?”

This caused Raori to squirm.

"I saw the look on your face both times when it was mentioned."

She scowled at Izumi's words, a slightly annoyed look on her face due to the fact that this girl had picked her expressions up.

"I notice things," the girl said simply. "Anyways, she meant it you know, when she said you’re family here. She was telling the truth. Both of them see you like that."

Now Raori chose to speak, the girl snickering in reply.

"No, they don’t. I'm not family, so they weren’t telling the truth. I’m just some orphan kid staying with two people who could care less about my existence."

"No, you're actually a normal kid who is staying with two people who really care about you quite a lot."

"Oh please. I’ve only been here three weeks. They couldn't possibly associate the word 'family' and 'me' together in that short amount of time or care about me."

"But they do."

"They don’t. It doesn't make sense."

"It does to me,” Izumi told her. “I don't know where you've been, but here, we're all very close-knit."

"Oh really? So close-knit that you accept anyone into that little family of yours?"

"Pretty much, yes. You have no idea how excited they were when they learned they were taking you in. And when you came, they were even happier."

"Well, they’re not anymore."

"What are you talking about?” Izumi question. “They’re both still happy.”

"No way,” Raori retorted. “I've been nothing but trouble."

"Not in their eyes."

"And you know this how?"

"I overheard them talking about you to my parents last week, and I see the looks they give you. They’re thrilled to have you around."

Raori just shook her head, still not believing those too good to be true words.

"Whatever. It doesn't even matter. I won't be here long anyway."

"What if you are?"

"I won't be."

"Do you not want to be?"

Raori opened her mouth to speak, but as she did she found nothing to say, her words locking up. In the very beginning, she told people no. She always said that she never wanted to be stuck with some family and had dreaded the day she had to leave for this place. Now, however, little changes had taken place in her heart, little changes she had fought to push away and ignore.

"It's not bad if you wanna be here."

The girl just shook her head again, a little mad at herself for the delayed answer.

"I never said I wanted to. Look, I don't believe in this family crap. I mean, come on. No one is ever that accepting. No one freely opens their arms to some new kid like 'hey, you’re my family!' Hell no they don’t feel like that, and anyone who believes in that bull is stupid. Adults are only out there to hurt you."

At these words, Izumi’s face fell a little, the elder dark-haired female looking back down at the water. See this made Raori feel a little bad.

"I didn't mean you were stupid," she said, her tone less angered. "It's just, forget it. You don't understand. You have a family. You have people who have loved you since birth. You don't know what it's like to be an orphan."

The two were silent for a few moments, both lost in their own thoughts.

"You're right, I don't understand," Izumi finally said. "But maybe you can help me to."

Raori peered up at her, her blue gaze filled with a little less uncertainty. The girls' persistence was getting to her.

"I mean it. They’re honestly that accepting. They want you to be happy."

The younger girl sighed.

"I just don't believe in that stuff, okay? I don't trust adults."

"Well, then can you trust me? I'm not an adult."

Raori softened up yet again, not expecting that reply.

"Just hear me out." Izumi scooted in closer. "You don't trust adults. I get it, but you can trust me. I'm a kid just like you who has grown up with the two of them. I have known Aunt Katara and Aunt Azula my entire life. I can safely say that they don’t want to hurt you and that they do care. If you give it a chance, you'll know it, too."

"How could they care about me that quickly though? If I were their real kid, that would be understandable, but I'm not."

"Just because you're not their kid by blood doesn't mean they won't care about you right away. Blood is the least of what makes someone a family. To them, caring about you comes naturally. Trust me. You'll be okay with them."

"And if you're wrong?"

"I'm not. I can promise you I'm right.”

Raori eyed the girl questioningly.

"You seem confident about this."

"I am.

"Well, then answer me this. Why are you soon keen on helping me understand this all?"

"Why not?” Izumi replied. “I can see what they see, and trust me, they see a lot more than you think."

Raori felt her heart flutter a little. Did they really see something in her?

After a few more minutes of silence, Izumi stood up and brushed off her clothing.

"Will you come back?"

"I don't know. They probably don't want me there now because I randomly walked away."

"Oh don't be silly,” Izumi assured. “They want you. They're not upset or anything like that. A little worried, yes, but not upset. Aunt Katara and Aunt Azula are actually worried that they are the reason why you walked off. They think they did something wrong."

Hearing this, a guilt feeling suddenly filled her chest. She hid that fact of course, but it was there.

"What? They didn’t even do anything."

"Well, they don’t seem to know that. Come on."

Izumi held out her hand, a warm smile on her face.

"Let's go back. You’ll be fine.

Raori looked from the girl to her hand, unsure of what to do. After a few moments, however, she took it, standing up now with her. Izumi’s grin grew, and for some reason, seeing that warmed her up just a little more.

"Come on. They're waiting."

And then hand in hand, they took off.

* * *

After that, Raori returned to the picnic. She was still worried they'd be upset or something, but they weren't, just like Izumi said. If anything, they were happy she was back, Katara and Azula especially, and once she settled in, she actually had a bit of fun. It wasn't until a few hours later did they say their goodbyes, both parties going their separate ways. She ended up being a little sad when it was over but kept that thought quiet.

"Well, that was a nice little gathering."

The three had just returned and entered the kitchen, Katara placing the empty baskets in a cabinet. "Did you have fun, Raori?"

She shrugged.

"Sure."

"Were you still up for that celebration dinner and quality time that I mentioned earlier?" The water bender asked.

"Wait, you mean you still want to do that?"

She thought that after today's events, they wouldn't want to.

"Of course, silly,” Azula answered. “We'd love to."

"Uh, yeah," replied the shocked Raori. "It's fine."

"Okay!" Katara said excitedly. "If you wanna go ahead and get changed into something more comfortable, I'll go on and see what I can whip up a little later."

"All right."

She walked out after that, planning to head up to her room, but she stopped herself before she could, something else still nagging at her.

" _They’re worried that they were the reason you walked off. They think they did something wrong._ "

If the two had honestly felt that way, they didn't show it as they were both smiling the moment she returned. The thought still bothered her though, a lot more than she intended, and before she knew it, she found herself back in the kitchen.

"Azula, Katara?"

The women turned to see the girl had returned.

"Yes?"

"Stop your needless worrying, okay? It's lame. You didn't do anything wrong."

It wasn't the most heartfelt way of saying what she wanted to, but she was new to it and didn't want to sound like a mushball.

Both women looked at each other before looking back at the girl.

"What?”

"Today. You guys didn't do anything wrong. I just had a lot on my mind and needed to walk off, but know it wasn't your fault, okay?"

They’re confused gaze suddenly softened, each of them looking touched.

"Yeah," Azula said softly. "Promise?"

"Duh."

The woman snickered, and Katara, with her big sparkling eyes, dashed right for the little girl.

"Aww, sweetie…"

"Oh god."

Before she had a chance to escape, Katara wrapped her up in a tight hug.

"You are such a good kid. Definitely the sweetest little thing I have ever met."

"I agree," Azula added. She too had joined in on the hug, causing Raori to blush up a storm.

"Wh-what? I am not!" She pushed herself away. "Stay back! Ugh. I knew you two were gonna be weird about this. Just because I said that doesn't mean you could hug me!"

"We can't help but hug you though,” Azula teased. “You're so huggable!"

"I am not! Good gosh, you're both crazy!"

"Are we?" Azula asked.

"Yes!"

"Well, if us being crazy means we get to hug you,” Katara told her. “We’ll go ahead and be considered the family loons."

That statement actually caused Raori to slip a smile, the girl not expecting that come back. When she caught herself doing that though, she quickly hid it and wiped it off her face. It was too late, however, for both of them had caught it, both of their faces lighting up after witnessing something they had yet to see.

"Oh my gosh!” Katara squealed. “Oh my gosh, oh my gosh you smiled!"

"No!” Raori panicked. “No, I didn't!"

"We saw it!" Azula countered. “We made you smile!"

"Lies and slander!"

"We did!” Katara was nearly bouncing. “We so did, and it was beautiful!"

"You didn't! You're both just old! You're seeing things!"

The two broke out into laughter when they heard that comment.

"Oh no, that was definitely a grin," Azula told her. “Can we see it again?"

"No!"

Now Raori turned and walked away, but that didn't stop either of them from continuing.

"Raoriiiiii! We wanna see another smile!" Katara teased as they both followed her.

"I didn't smile!"

"But Raori!"

"No!"

The girl had reached her room now.

"Smile again!” Azula called. “It was so pretty!"

"Go away!"

"Please?"

"Goodbye!"

She slammed the door shut and leaned back against it.

"What is their problem?" She muttered, all worked up from the event. "I mean, they just, ugh!”

Leaning her head back against the door, she sighed, and then, quite unexpectedly even to herself, she beamed again. Although she didn't admit it, she had found the whole event to be quite amusing and touching at the same time. No one had ever gotten that excited to see her smile.

" _They’re total nuts,”_ she thought, placing her hand over her heart. Her chest was full-on warm now, and no amount of fighting was pushing it back.

" _This is so weird. I'm not supposed to be happy here._ "

She was never happy anywhere.

" _But I can't help it. It's just happening. If I'm not supposed to be happy, why am I feeling this way?_ "

She thought back to the conversation she and Izumi had.

" _They meant it you know, when they said you were family here. Just because you're not their kid by blood doesn't mean they don’t care. Blood is the least of what makes someone a family. To them, caring about you comes naturally."_

Was that true? Did Azula and Katara really care about her? She wasn't sure. In her mind, it was just too good to be true.

" _They couldn’t. There’s just no way, but…”_

Her heart gave another little flutter.

" _Why do I feel like they’re telling the truth? Could I really, for once, be happy?_ "


	6. School Days

School Days

**_5:00a.m_ **

"Aww, I always thought that my Katara looked cute in an apron."

The aforementioned brunette turned to find her wife leaning against the entrance of the kitchen, a playful smirk gracing her face.

"Azula," she muttered shyly.

Giggling, the fire bender walked over and gently pulled the dark-eyed female into her arms, the two exchanging sweet words and elated kisses.

"Beautiful. Anyways, what are you doing?" Azula adjusted one of the thin black apron straps that had gotten all twisted.

"Putting together Raori’s lunch for today. It’ll be her first day at a new school. She must feel so nervous."

Wanting to help, Azula picked up a knife and started cutting a few of the carrots.

"Probably so, though with that stubbornness of hers, she’d deny it.”

Katara snickered at the words. It had been such an adventure since Raori arrived, and while it was difficult at times due to the girl’s fear, they would always attempt to love on her whether she liked it or not. Teasing her in such a way never got old.

"I swear," Azula continued, a hint of amusement in her tone. "I’ve never seen a child fight against hugs as much as she does."

"It's kind of funny," she replied, her smile dampening slightly a few moments after. "But at the same time, it's also sad."

Katara wiped her hands on her apron and leaned back against the counter.

"She’s been through so many homes, and the matron didn’t seem to like her all. With how resistant she is, she’s probably gone through several terrible things. It’s not fair. I wish we could show her how wonderful families are."

Azula reached over and took Katara’s hand before bringing it to her lips and kissing it lightly. This action caused her to blush, her chest warming up as it always did when the woman was around.

"I wish the same,” Azula replied. "One day I’m sure she’ll see. I mean, even now you can tell she likes the attention despite trying to hide it. I can see it in her eyes, and though she fights it, she could be fighting a whole lot harder than she is now. I know that one day she’ll feel comfortable."

"You really think so?" Katara asked, her sadness leaving at the woman's encouraging words.

"Of course.” Azula tapped her nose playfully. "We’ll just keeping loving on her, and eventually she’ll get there.”

She smiled wide at the remark and embraced her wife once more. Katara always tried to maintain confidence, but sometimes worries would weigh heavily upon her. She just wanted to make Raori happy.

“Thank you, darling. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” She then giggled into her neck. “See? I knew you’d be a great mother.”

She felt Azula squeeze tighter, an air of both comfort and gratefulness in it. Just like herself, her wife also harbored many worries, the idea of being a proper mother the biggest of them all. Katara could understand where those worries came from but hoped the other would realize that she was a perfect parent by being just who she was.

“I mean it.” Katara pulled away and stroked her cheek. “You’re the best. Don’t forget it.”

Azula grinned with a nod before the two kissed once more.

“Come on then,” the brunette told her. “Let’s finish this up.”

* * *

**_7:00a.m_ **

“ _You’re a monstrous little beast, you know that! Your last matron told me you’ve been nothing but trouble since the start, and here you are, still an ungrateful urchin.”_

_“Shut up! If I was trouble for her it was because she treated me like crap, just like you do!”_

_“Bite your tongue. If I hadn’t allowed you to transfer to this orphanage, you’d be on the streets. I give you a roof over your head, a bed, and food. I even try to put you with families, though I’m not surprised that no one wants you. You should be thanking me.”_

_“Oh yes, I am so thankful that you place me with families that so willfully neglect me.”_

_"If they neglect you, child, it’s your own fault. It’s as I said, you’re nothing but a monster.”_

A very tired, nervous, and mildly cranky ten-year-old stared at herself in the mirror, eyeing her new school uniform with disdain. It consisted of a brown skirt and shirt, a black and red vest, and a red sash that was marked with the school’s logo.

“I look utterly ridiculous. This day’s going to be terrible. Leave it to me to have those nightmares the night before school starts.”

Nightmares were an unwanted but familiar friend. Most of them consisted of the terrible memories she had while living under the scrutinized watch of Matron Yozin. The matron she had before her transfer to the Royal Caldera City home was terrible, but Yozin was by far worse. Some of the things the woman had done still haunted her. She used to have nightmares about the tragedies often, but they eventually went away. Only recently had they chosen to return, the one from the night before being the second occurrence that week.

“So annoying.”

She shook her head and put the dream out of her mind, her gaze on the uniform once more.

“ _You’ll be going to the same school I went to as a child,”_ she remembered Azula telling her. _“The Royal Fire Academy for Girls. I’m sure you’ll love it there. Wouldn’t it be great if we were graduates of the same school?”_

_“I doubt that’ll happen. I’m only here for a year in case you forgot.”_

_“Well I can wish for longer, can’t I?”_

Raori grumbled and grabbed the school required bookbag from her bed. She had every intention of going downstairs but ended up leaning against the wall instead, a sigh escaping her.

“ _Is it weird that I want Katara and Azula after that nightmare?_ ”

No matter how many times she told the two that she didn't want any affection, they never listened. There was part of her that found the act a bit annoying, but another part of her that couldn't help but slowly fall for the warmth they offered, so much that she was beginning to crave for it. She just didn’t know how to ask for it or how to accept it.

“ _I can’t really want them, can I?_ ”

“Raori,” Azula suddenly called. "You almost ready?"

The girl grumbled and rubbed some sleep out of her eyes, returning to her stubborn self. She wasn’t ready to deal with people, but she had no choice.

“Yeah, I’m coming.”

After letting out another sigh, she picked up a nearby brush and ran it through her dark locks once more time before finally heading down.

"Good morning!" Katara said brightly when she entered the kitchen. "Aww, how adorable! That uniform looks wonderful on you."

Raori huffed out a reply, rubbing away more sleep before plopping down at the table, bag at her feet. How anyone could be that happy all the time was something she'd never understand.

"You excited?" Azula asked.

She shrugged, a little too tired to fully converse. However, due to her tiredness, her guard was left down, leaving her wide open for the nice little hug Katara gave from behind, the woman's arms gently wrapping around the girl's shoulders.

"Seriously?"

"I know I'm excited for you," the brunette told her, her face resting beside Raori’s. "It’ll be a great day!"

"Wonderful," she replied sarcastically.

Katara then proceeded to nuzzle her cheek.

"I can't wait to hear all about it when you come home. You-"

"Will you get off!"

Raori stood and pushed away from the other, a grumpy look clear on her face. Her night had been a little too rough, so she wasn't entirely in the mood for some loving. However, it wasn't because didn't want it. Oh no, not at all. She wasn't in the mood for the touching because she **_did_** want it. There was no denying the warm feelings she got from Katara’s hug despite how off she felt, and those warm feelings seemed to invade the darker ones she was experiencing due to her dreams, providing her some form of comfort. That comfort, however, she would not allow herself to have for if she melted into those hugs now with the way she was feeling, she’d never want to let go, and that was something she wasn’t ready for.

Azula could see the tiredness and irritability on the young one's face and looked on with concern.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Raori answered.

Azula didn’t seem convinced.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"All right then. How did you sleep?"

She rolled her eyes at Azula’s next query.

"Well enough."

"You sure?"

"What's with the twenty questions?"

Normally people would leave her alone when she was like this, especially after stating she was okay, yet Azula kept pressing on. She wasn't sure whether to feel touched at the fact that the woman really wanted to know how she felt or just plain old annoyed.

Grabbing her backpack again, she slipped it over her shoulders and adjusted it so it wouldn't wrinkle her uniform.

"Look, I'm fine, all right? I-"

Before Raori could finish her sentence, she looked up to find Azula inches away from her, the woman placing a hand beneath her chin and lifting it gently till their eyes met.

"A-Azula, what a-are you- "

Those deep honey eyes pierced through her own and right into her soul, leaving the child frozen in place. Azula’s gaze searched Raori’s tired one as if she were looking for something, and moments after, she pulled the girl into a tight embrace.

"I’ll believe you if you say you’re fine, but please remember, if you ever need to talk about anything, we’re both here for you."

That spark, which had already awoken when Katara hugged her, now grew fiercer, warm feelings flooding her dark ones yet again. They jabbed at her heart, slowly thawing out the ice that had formed around it.

" _What is she…_ "

It was too much. Everything she was feeling was way too much. While she was touched and yearned for these kinds of feelings, she also knew better than to fall for them, and regardless of the motherly tone and the sweetness of Azula’s hug, she wouldn't let herself fall in.

"Must you?"

Raori pushed away from the grasp and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I tell you both over and over that I hate hugs. Why don't you ever listen?"

"Good morning!"

Their conversation came to an end when a familiar face peeked into the kitchen. Both women smiled when they saw who it was.

"Good morning, Izumi," Katara replied.

The dark haired eleven-year-old found her way into the arms of Katara. She then slipped into Azula’s right after.

"You excited for your first day?" Katara asked.

Izumi nodded.

"Yes! I can't wait to start. Aww, Raori, you look so cute!"

Raori felt a blush peek on her face and quickly turned away so the others wouldn't see.

"Shut up! I am not!"

Izumi chuckled.

"You ready?"

"Ugh. Do I really have to walk with you?"

"Mhm!" Without warning, Izumi grabbed Raori by her wrist and proceeded to walk off. "Come on!"

" _Someone help me._ "

"Wait!"

Stopping, the two turned to see Katara walking over with a small red clothed bag in her hand.

"Don't forget this, little one!"

Raori cocked a brow at the item.

“What is it?”

“Your lunch silly!”

Her blush returned.

"My lunch?”

"Mhm! Azula and I made it this morning."

Raori slowly reached out and took it, holding the item as if it were something fragile.

" _They made this for me?_ "

She couldn't remember the last time someone made her lunch like this. Past homes just had her get food at school, never wanting to take time to put something together.

"I hope you like what's in there," Katara continued. "If there’s something you don't like though, let me know and I'll be sure to not put it in next time."

Raori looked up at Katara with mild confusion.

"You mean you're going to do this again?"

"Of course! You'll always have one for school."

The girl could do nothing but stare at the two, both of them staring back with warm smiles. While this may have been a simple gesture for most kids, it actually meant a lot more to her, even if she didn't want to admit it. Despite her stubbornness though, she couldn't get mad or snappy this time. For once, she didn't have the heart to.

"Um, th-thank you. _"_

"You're welcome." Katara beamed. "Have a good day, both of you!"

Raori nodded in reply.

“Come on, silly.” Izumi tugged her wrist gently. “See you guys later!”

Once the two had left, the brunette felt her wife slip her arms around her waist.

"She liked it," Katara told her as they began to nuzzle.

"She did,” Azula replied. “And I'm glad. Though, I feel like something’s bothering her. She looked as if she had something on her mind.”

"I noticed that, too." Something hadn’t been right, and it worried her. "I wonder what it was."

"I don't know,” Azula pondered. “You heard me say that she could come talk to us, but there’s a good chance she won't."

"Yeah, well maybe we can do something for her instead,” Katara suggested.

"Like what?"

"Hmm, oh! Maybe we can get her a gift and give it to her when she comes home!"

Azula smiled with a giggle and hugged her wife closer.

"You know what? I think that’s a wonderful idea."

"And I know just what we can get her! Let's go!"

* * *

**_7:30am_ **

“Don’t worry. I’ll show you all the ropes of the school. It’s pretty big, so getting lost is a possibility, but I won’t let that happen.”

The walk to school was full of Izumi’s chattering. Raori had yet to make a sound, but the other didn’t seem to mind.

“According to my mom and Aunt Azula, the school used to be super strict, but it’s calmed down a bit since the war. We actually get vacations here and there, like during the Fire Lily Festival that happens in August! Be wary though, the school may not be as strict, but some of the teachers are. Master Hazin is the one you want to watch out for. He teaches us military strategy.”

Raori let out a small yawn, half listening, half scatterbrained from sleepiness.

"Aww, sleepyhead."

“Shush, Princess.”

Izumi giggled and poked her on the forehead.

“I told you not to call me that. You’re my friend.”

“Am I?”

“You’re stuck with me, so yes. Hey Raori, what do you wanna be when you grow up?”

She crinkled her nose a little at the sudden question. She had never been asked that before.

“I don’t know. Why?”

“Just curious,” Izumi replied. “I know one day I’ll be Fire Lord, and it’s something I really want to do. That’s why I find school so important. I want to be an amazing ruler just like my father. You don’t have any dreams at all?”

“I never really thought about it I guess.” She looked up at the clear blue sky as she wondered. What did she want to be? She assumed she would never have the luxury to think of such things. "I don't really care about what I want to do when I grow up, not right now anyway. Whatever it is though, I just want to be happy. Lame, I know, but that's how I feel."

Izumi smiled warmly, and as she did, she reached over and linked arms with Raori.

“Uh, is there a reason why you’re touching me?” She asked the other.

“Oh shush, you love it.”

“Ugh. You’re just like Azula and Katara.”

“Proud of it.”

“Weirdo.”

“Nerd.”

Raori had to fight to keep her smile to herself. While she had more trouble accepting adults, things actually came relatively easy with Izumi. The fact that she was simply a kid her own age made a huge difference. For once, it was nice to have a friend.

"And what makes you so sure I'll be happy in the future?"

"Easy. You’ll have Azula and Katara.”

Raori scoffed loudly at this, in complete disbelief.

"What? I so will not. I'm leaving after a year.”

"Maybe not," Izumi said back. "You might stay. They make you happy, and you make them happy, too."

"I do not."

"Yes, you do."

"Please, no I don't."

"Raori…”

Izumi came to a stop, Raori halting as well since their arms were still linked. Peering over, she saw a slightly worried yet serious expression on the taller girl’s face.

"You make them happy, end of story. One day, you'll believe me. And they make you happy, too. You can deny it all you want but I see it."

Raori turned away, saying nothing. She knew the girl was right, but like always, she would never admit it.

"And when I say that you'll be happy in the future because of them, I mean it. I really think you will."

She could only roll her eyes. What Izumi was implying was something she couldn't bring herself to believe yet.

"Foster kids don't stay in one place too long," Raori told her.

"They do if they find family."

"They’re not my family."

"Yes, they are. You'll see."

"And if you're wrong?"

"I'm not."

Silence fell between them again, Raori eyeing the other with uncertainty.

"You seem very confident about this."

"I am,” Izumi replied. “Incredibly confident.”

"Did I mention you're weird?"

"You did."

"Well, I am saying it again. You're weird."

"I know, but so are you."

A small smile then appeared on Raori’s face at this. Of course, she regretted it right after because as soon as she let it slip, Izumi’s own smile got all big and wide.

"Aha!" She teased. "I got you to smile!"

"Oh god."

"I did it!"

"Shut up."

"I knew it could be done!"

"You're starting to sound like Azula and Katara again.”

"Smile once more?" Izumi asked with big eyes.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleaaaaase?"

This kept up the entire journey, stopping only when they reached the school. She had finally gotten her moment of silence when they reached the school gate. Honestly though, she wished for the talking to come back for now she was left to her own thoughts, and her mind fell right back to Izumi’s words.

" _You make them happy, end of story. One day you'll believe me._ "

Did she really? With all the trouble she caused, did she really bring the two women happiness? And could they really bring happiness to her in the future, too?

* * *

**_Lunch_ **

Although secretly nervous about the first day, she found that at least knowing Izumi helped a lot. She wasn't sitting alone or facing new people alone. Izumi always sat right beside her. And, with her transition being easier than usual, her morning actually went great. She loved the classes and loved to learn, especially history and military strategy. Master Hazin did seem strict like Izumi said, but she liked him anyway. Learning was also a great distraction from the people she didn't wish to face, and right now, with so many new ones, she happily welcomed any distraction at this point.

"Eat with me?"

Lunchtime had finally come, and Raori was actually a bit excited to see what she got.

"Yeah, sure.”

The two found an empty table outside and sat down, the rumble of the other kids and teachers talking filling their ears and surrounding them. Once she was comfortable, she peeked into the bag to view the goods, smiling when she saw it. There was the sandwich, a salad, a few sliced apples, a drink, and a cream puff dessert. Everything looked so good! The most surprising part of it all was the little note that fell out when she opened it.

" _Good luck on your first day of school, beautiful! We will be thinking about you and hope you enjoy it. Love, Azula and Katara._ "

"Aww,” Izumi said as she peeked at it. "That's so sweet. My mom and dad left me one, too."

Raori could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as she tucked it away. Not only was lunch made for her, but she was left with sweet words, too. Those two still had a way of inflicting warmth upon her even if she wasn't in their presence.

"It's whatever."

Izumi just snickered and rolled her eyes, the girl digging into her own lunch now.

"My parents say hi to you, too, by the way."

"What?"

Izumi showed her the note she had been given.

" _Have a good day, mini me. Your dad and I can’t wait to hear all about it when you get home. Tell Raori that we’re thinking of her, too. Love, mom and dad."_

Raori had to look away to keep her growing warmth at bay.

"They thought of me, too?"

"Duh, you're family!"

"I am not. Your parents are crazy.”

"Why, look who it is."

Both girls looked up to see a sandy haired female join their table, plopping herself right beside Izumi. Raori thought it was a friend of hers, but the annoyed look the older girl gave at her presence told her otherwise.

"Get out of here, Saber.”

"Aww, you didn't miss me?" She asked sarcastically. "But I missed you so much, Princess."

"I said go away. Don't you have better things to do?"

"Better than teasing you? Nothing’s better than that.”

Izumi groaned.

"Just ignore her, Raori. She thinks she owns this place because her dad is the headmaster."

"I don't think, I know,” Saber said back. “And Raori, is it? I was wondering who you were."

"Well now you know," she replied coolly. She wasn’t liking her at all.

"Hmm, Raori, Raori, Raori. Ah! That’s it. Raori, you’re the new kid staying with Princess Azula and her wife, right?”

Raori paused from her lunch, brows furrowed in confusion.

"How do you know?"

“Duh, everyone knows. Word travels fast.”

“Whatever.”

Saber shifted her position so she was now by Raori instead.

“So foster kid, huh?” She asked.

“So what?”

"That means you have no parents, correct?"

"Obviously, or are you really that dumb not to know?”

Saber looked angered for a moment, but then snickered in return, shaking her head.

"What's so funny?" Raori asked.

"Um, you." She answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You're what, ten? Eleven?"

"Ten."

"And you still have no family?"

Now Raori was starting to become a little uncomfortable.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing. I just find it amusing that you act so tough, but you're nothing but some unloved urchin living with two complete strangers."

"She is not unloved!" Izumi snapped. “Aunt Katara and Aunt Azula love her!"

"Oh please, no they don’t. She has no family."

"They are her family! And my family is hers, too!"

"That's bull. Did your parents adopt her? Did the Princess adopt her? No. Therefore she has no family. She’s ten-years-old and completely unwanted."

Saber then turned his gaze back to Raori, the girl unsure of what to say.

"So you're an unwanted kid, huh? And here I thought Izumi was the loser. You must really suck if no one has wanted you at this point. The Princess and her lover aren’t gonna want you in the end, that’s for sure. They’ll be happy to get rid of you."

At this, Izumi stood up, her fists clenched.

"I swear if you don't shut up now, I'm going to make you shut up."

Saber only pretended to be scared, snorting at the threat.

"Whatever. I have better things to do anyway. See you freaks around. And Raori?"

The young child shot her a dark look.

"If you haven't found anyone to adopt you at this point, then you really are unwanted. No one wants a kid like you."

With that snide remark, Saber took off.

"Good gosh, she seriously pisses me off," Izumi scowled as she sat back down. "Just because she had everything handed to her she thinks she can-ugh. I’m so glad this is her last year here. Raori?"

Izumi, who now eyed the younger girl with worry, gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Raori, are you all right?"

The child had a dark and angered look on her face, her eyes cast to the ground.

"Don't listen to her. She doesn't know anything. She’s just a bully and a liar. Really, you're not unwanted. Aunt Azula and Katara was excited and happy to take you in and-"

"I have to use the bathroom."

A worry stuck look hit Izumi even more.

"Raori, I-"

"No. I-I have to go. Just leave me alone."

Without a second thought, she picked up her bag and tore off in a run. Once she found the bathroom, she ran to the nearest stall and locked herself in.

" _You're what, ten? Eleven? And you still have no family?"_

Raori clenched at her chest, the warm feelings she once had now gone, and the old feelings of hurt and anger rising again.

" _And here I thought Izumi was the loser. You must really suck if no one has wanted you at this point."_

Was that true? If no one had wanted her by now, was she really unwanted? It was a thought process that had crossed her mind before, yet in the month with Azula and Katara, a warmth she never thought possible had started to push those thoughts away. A bit of hope even surfaced. Now, she wasn’t sure what to think.

" _It was stupid for you to let these feelings grow. See what happens when you let people get to you? Izumi says that I won't be going anywhere, but how could that be true? Why would they want to keep around a monster like me? There are better kids out there."_

Questions and doubt filled the young child's mind as her thoughts raced, her own words as well as Saber’s echoing inside of her mind.

" _If you haven't found anyone to adopt you at this point, then you are really unwanted. No one wants a kid like you."_

She was right. It was true. No one had ever wanted her. What Azula and Katara had to be doing was a fluke. No adult would want to warm up a kid that fast. It was impossible.

"It is impossible," she repeated to herself. "It’s not real. I’m just another orphan. I’m a monster. They don't really care about me, but then why…”

She slid to the floor and hid her face.

"Why do all of their actions tell me they do?"

* * *

**_3:00p.m_ **

****

The walk home was a quiet one. Izumi tried to start a few conversations, but Raori wasn’t in the mood to reply. She was still stuck on what Saber had told her, her heart still in pain. If she thought about how Azula and Katara truly treated her, then she would have known that Saber was wrong, but she was still apprehensive to fully believe otherwise.

“Raori?”

The two had just reached the inside of the palace. Izumi had to go one way while Raori needed to go another.

“What?”

She felt the girl hold her hand.

“Please don’t let Saber get to you. Those were nothing but lies. You’re more than wanted. You need to know this.”

Raori couldn’t look at her and merely shrugged out a response.

“It’s whatever.”

“It’s not whatever, okay? I’m serious.”

Raori grumbled and tried to pull her hand away, but Izumi wouldn’t let go.

“I said it’s whatever. How do you know she’s not lying anyways? It’s not like you can look into people’s minds.”

“No, I can’t,” she replied. “I know Saber’s lying though, and I know this because if she wasn’t, then I’d be the liar, and not once have I ever lied to you.”

Raori’s stubbornness eased up a little when she heard this, their eyes finally meeting. Izumi wasn’t wrong. Raori never heard a lie come from her mouth. The girl had always been kind and truthful to her and often gave her confidence when she had none.

“Look, I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but you don’t get it. I’m a monster of a child. Not being wanted kind of comes with the package.”

“What? Raori, you’re not a monster. How could you say that?”

She fiddled with the string of her bag, the matron’s words slinking in the back of her mind.

“Well, when you’ve been called that your whole life, what else can be said?”

Izumi squeezed her hand gently, her gaze sad but serious.

“You are wanted. Do you understand me?”

“Eh.”

“Raori.”

“Ugh! Fine. Yes. I understand.”

She finally let go of her hand.

“Good. I need you to remember that.”

She then flashed her a small smile.

“You’re the best, Raori. Screw Saber. Anyways, we split here, but I’ll see you later. Okay?”

She shrugged again and waved her off before heading in the opposite direction. She soon turned the corner and heading down the familiar hallway.

“ _Saber’s story makes more sense. Matron Yozin even said I was unwanted, but Izumi wouldn’t lie to me either. She never has, and if she isn’t lying, then Azula and Katara do care. Ugh. I don’t want to think about this right now.”_

“Raori! Welcome home!”

She had just passed by the living room as Azula and Katara were coming out of it. She was half happy to see them, the other half still uncertain.

"Um, hi."

"How was school?" Azula asked.

"It was fine," she lied. "Nothing eventful happened. I kind of just want to go to my room so-"

"Wait!" Katara said quickly. "Before you go, this is for you."

It was then she realized that the water bender had her hands behind her back.

“What?”

“We have something for you, little one.”

Katara then pulled out her hands, a medium sized, green paper bag now out for the girl to take.

"Wait, for me?"

"Yes," Katara answered. "Azula and I got this for you."

Although very confused, she took the bag and held it in her hands.

"Um, what is it?"

"You have to open it to find out, silly," Azula giggled. "Go on."

Opening the top, Raori reached inside to find something soft. Pulling it out, she found herself holding a soft, stuffed blue kitty.

" _So…cute._ " Her eyes got huge and her cheeks reddened. Though she tried to act tough all the time, Raori had a serious weak spot for stuffed animals, this one being way too adorable. If the two women weren't standing there, Raori would have already been hugging the creature like crazy.

"Look at her face," Azula said teasingly. "She loves it!"

Snapping back into reality, Raori stuffed the cat back into the bag, her blush getting deeper.

"Shut it! I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Are you saying you hate it?" Katara asked with fake sadness.

"I didn't say that either!" The girl was feeling more flustered from the teasing by the minute. "Idiots! What is this even for?"

"Well, we knew it was your first day, so we wanted to get you something special to celebrate it,” Katara answered.

Yuki's flustering calmed a bit when she heard this.

"You got this because it was my first day of school? It isn't that big of a deal."

"Yeah, it is!" Azula ruffled her hair. "You’re in a new place with new people and are going to a school you have never been to before. That’s a huge deal, so we wanted to get you a little something for it. So, congratulations on your first day of school, Raori!"

She stood there not knowing what to do. All the bad feelings she had prior to this began to fade away, her heart blooming and sparking with a strange happiness once more.

" _They wanted to make me feel special. No one has ever done this for me though, so why now? Does this mean Izumi is right for sure?"_

"Are you okay?"

Raori looked up at them both, shaking from her thoughts.

"Uh, yeah. Th-thanks for this. I'm just gonna- "

Still too flustered, she said no more and ran to her room.

* * *

**_8:00p.m_ **

The rest of the day went along as usual, the two women still teasing and loving on the girl despite yelling at them and pushing them away. Now, night had fallen in and Raori found herself staring up at the night sky from her balcony, the cat that was given in her hand.

"This has been a weird day."

First, she felt spoiled by getting her own lunch, then she dealt with a bully who reminded her why she couldn’t ever have a family, and now her guardians pushed back those dark feelings and gave her a gift simply because it was her first day of school. What was happening here was the complete opposite of what she had experienced in the past. No one had ever been so kind.

" _Why is this place so different? Why are those two so perfect?”_

She hugged the cat a little closer, a cool night breeze brushing through her hair. Despite her thoughts always telling her this was wrong and that she was too much of a monster to deserve a family, Azula, Katara, and even Izumi worked to make her feel otherwise. It was something she couldn't wrap her head around. What made her so special here? Why, out of all the families she had been with, did they seem to be the only ones who cared?

The thoughts were too much for her at the moment, her mind and heart confused as they were against one another.

" _I’m overthinking things. What’s happening will go away eventually. It always starts out good, but then it stops. Everyone will give up. They always do."_

Crawling back into the darkness that was her room, she slipped into bed, curling up under the covers. Tiredness hit her quickly as the previous night had been terrible sleep wise. Hopefully, nightmares would not plague her tonight.

" _Yeah, they'll give up_ ," she thought, her eyes closing as she held the animal close. " _They will. I know this. But, if I do…_ "

Her heart filled up with that familiar warmth the two women gave her and mixed with the worry that constantly lived inside. “ _If I do know this, then why does my heart say..._ "

* * *

**_9:00p.m_ **

****

**-** _Knock, knock, knock_ **-**

Silence came in return, no sound heard from the occupied room. Moments after, the door opened, two figures walking inside.

"Oh yeah, she definitely liked it."

The light from the hallway shone in enough to show a sleeping girl in bed, a stuffed cat huggled close to her chest. The scene caused the two women to smile, Azula reaching out to tuck the young child in a little more.

"She looks so peaceful right now," Azula pointed out.

"She does,” Katara replied. “She always acts so tough, yet at the end of the day, she is still just a child who needs love. I wish she would have told us about today though.”

"Me, too." Azula stroked the soft locks that were similar to her own, Raori moving slightly in return and hugging the cat tighter. Izumi had told Mai about what happened at school, and Mai, in turn, told her and Katara, informing them of the bully that went after their girl. It frustrated them to no end to learn that someone was trying to convince her that she was unwanted when that was a completely untrue statement. What bothered Azula even more was what Raori apparently called herself. "I wish she did tell us. How could someone so beautiful think so terribly of herself? She's not a monster."

She choked on those words a little and leaned down to kiss the girl on the head gently.

"You are more precious than you think.”

Katara sat on the other side of the sleeping girl and slipped in her own motherly good night kiss.

"And you will always be cared for. Always."

The two sat there for a few moments, offering small comforts to the sleeping girl who would otherwise snap if she found out they were giving affection.

"I’m so glad we took her in,” Azula eventually said. “I know it’s only been a month, but I adore her so much.”

"I do, too," Katara replied. “I feel so lucky to have her.”

Azula leaned in again to kiss the child one more time.

"That is right my little sweet. We’re talking about you. You are a blessing to us even if you think you’re not. One day you’ll see it though. One day you’ll know you’re safe. I promise.”


	7. Confusion

Confusion

The night Raori was gifted the cat was a night she was free from her nightmares. It had been the first peaceful and restful sleep in a long time. However, despite the comfort it gave, the soft critter wasn't enough to keep them away forever, for over the next three months they continued to haunt her, occurring more frequently and vividly over time. They were always filled with events that had taken place at the orphan house, events that had both broken her physically and emotionally. With her nights being restless, the child was constantly tired and in a foul mood. The cure for this mood, interestingly enough, was the presence of her two guardians as well as Izumi.

At school, her friend always loved to joke around and tease her, and even though Raori snapped at the actions, the fun behind it all secretly made her feel all right. Yes, Saber was still a consistent issue that contributed to some of her foul moods, but Izumi did her best to keep Raori’s mind from falling too much into the bully’s words. Sometimes it worked. Often times it didn’t. Her lack of sleep mixed with Saber’s speeches about Raori’s own worthlessness made it hard for her to remain positive. Saber was just easier to believe.

At home, it was the warmth the women offered that helped keep the dark feelings at bay, their affectionate ways like a breath of fresh air to the stuffy and resilient soul of the ten-year-old. Raori would still yell and push away from their attempts to love on her, but at the same time, she would often stay nearby them to increase the chances for affection. Why not just give in to the hugs and such if she wanted them so much? It would be simple enough, right? These were questions she often found herself asking as of late, the answer always the same in the end.

Attachment.

Attachment was something she very much feared, life teaching her to never get close to anyone or anything. She viewed herself as a monster, and monsters didn’t deserve good things. The idea of a loving family was just so foreign to her that even if the perfect one was standing right in front of her face, much like Azula and Katara, she wouldn't see it, negative thoughts, Matron Yozin’s words, and old experiences blinding her from it all. However, for the first time in her life, she found the fight not to get attached to be incredibly hard, the women's endless caring not making it easy on her in the slightest. Oh, how she secretly ached to fall into the arms of them both without a worry or a care. She even thought about telling them of her nightmares, but she couldn’t do it. She didn’t want to be viewed as weak, and in the end, her feelings and ideas remained as they were, nothing but motherly yearnings and stubborn thoughts.

What she didn’t know, however, was that both Azula and Katara were well aware of her nightmarish escapades. This was due to the fact that the child often cried out and spoke unknowingly in her sleep, the two catching it often. Once, they actually questioned if she had been having any bad dreams, but Raori ended up getting very defensive in return, angry as well and told them that she was perfectly fine. After, they only hinted the question by asking "how was your night" or "did you sleep well" in hopes to get some answers, but nothing ever came. That, however, didn’t mean they were going to give up.

"Raooori.”

It was a late Saturday morning, the time close 11:00 am. Raori had slept in longer than usual, and Azula, who was now by her side, knew it was from the restless sleep she had been receiving. Last night was no different either, both women having to peek in when they heard small cries from across the hall.

"Raori,” she repeated gently as she sat and reached to scratch the girl's back, which was facing her direction. If only Azula knew that back scratches worked like a charm. If the child were awake, she would have been a pile of mush in mere seconds.

"Hey little girl, it's time to wake up."

Stretching and letting out a squeak, the tired body rolled over, sleepy gaze meeting the warm one. Seeing those eyes flicker open, Azula reached out and brushed away some of Raori’s dark locks.

"Hey you, d-"

Yeah no. Not happening. She was going to say something but was barely able to get a few words out. As soon as she had reached to brush away some of Raori’s black hair, the girl reached out and grabbed the woman's hand, slipping her own fingers between Azula’s before holding it close to her chest, releasing a sigh of content before falling asleep again. This was not, in any way, shape, or form, something the woman was expecting, the fire bender actually blushing a little when it happened. From what Katara told her, she knew an act like this meant that the child was comforted and felt safe in her presence. What she wasn't counting on was how touched she would be from the little girl's actions.

"Raori."

Not having the heart to wake her up just yet, she let her sleep a little longer, caressing her hair as her mind began to wander.

“I wish you’d talk to us about your dreams. I hate seeing you so exhausted and down. I wish you’d tell us about that bully, too. No one messes with my little girl.”

Every inch of her wanted to drill fear into the school mate who thought torturing Raori was fun, but she had to handle the situation differently, especially since the girl had no idea that she and Katara were aware of what was going on. She could talk to the headmaster since she knew him but thought it might be better waiting until Raori opened up about the whole thing.

After another ten minutes had passed, Azula reluctantly decided to wake her up, her free hand reaching in to lightly scratch her soft cheek.

"Wake up my sleepy head. I need my girl today.”

* * *

After hearing a soft voice and feeling a light scratch, Raori grumbled and furrowed her brows. When her eyes finally opened, they met with the woman in front of her. She also took notice of the fact that she was holding something warm.

" _Is this Azula’s hand?_ "

Because of her sleepiness, it took her a few moments to realize just what was going on, but when her mind clicked on to the fact that Azula wasn't a figment of her imagination and that she was really holding that hand close…

"Kyaaaaa!"

Raori jet back against the wall at the speed of light, pulling the covers close to her while attempting to speak. No words came out though, only a series of gawking noises replacing where her words should have been.

" _What happened?_ " she asked herself, a severe blush on her face.

"Well good morning, little one," Azula said with an amused smile, the woman sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You, y-you…idiot! What were you doing?!"

"I was just trying to wake you up.”

"L-liar!"

"No, I was!” Azula half giggled. “I came in and planned to wake you up right away, but then you got all cute on me and grabbed my hand in your sleep."

"Wh-what? I did not! I would never!"

"But you did, cutie pie! You wrapped your hands around mine and snuggled it right up!"

Raori was at a loss of words again. It didn't make sense as it was unlike her to do such a thing, yet at the same time…

" _My dreams. They were dark, and it was cold, but then it started to feel all warm. And her face, I saw it. I dreamt of her._ "

What Raori thought was a mere dream was actually real, that split second moment being where she had first opened her eyes prior to grabbing the hand, but she was unaware of this.

" _It just, it got so warm and I…_ "

She remembered how she had woken up to find the woman's hand wrapped firmly in her own and tucked close to her chest just the way she would hold her cat. Since there was really no way Azula could have purposely make her hold her hand like that, then there was indeed only one explanation.

" _Oh my god. No way. I really did take her-_ "

Her face then became ten times redder than it was before.

"Idiot!"

Azula was trying so hard not to giggle at her reactions, but she couldn’t help herself. The girl may have been all tough when she was awake, but her unconscious self gave away her deep desires.

"Oh don't be shy, honey. I thought it was so sweet!"

"Shut up! I don't know what you're talking about!" Raori denied. "Get out!"

"I can't! I woke you up for a reason cutie."

"Stop calling me that! What the hell do you want?!"

"Well, I need to run to the store soon, and you my dear are coming with me."

A shopping trip alone with Azula?

"No way! Bring Katara!"

"I can't, little one. She needs to remain here for something, and since I don't want to go alone, you'll be coming. Anyways, because today’s such a special day, I’d really love spending some time with you."

Hearing this took her out of her panic mode for a moment, her mind now searching for what today was supposed to be.

"Special day? What are you talking about?"

"Why, our three month of course! You’ve been here for three whole months and we wanted to celebrate it!"

Raori’s blush came back as she listened, a mixture of shocked and touched feelings swimming around in her chest.

"Three months. It's not that big of a deal."

"It is to us,” Azula replied warmly, her eyes soft. "We honestly love having you here and we want to do a little something to mark this occasion. Dinner tonight will be your choice, and you'll also be getting a little treat, too."

"A treat?"

"Mhm! That's why you need to come along with me. I could use your help picking out some material Katara needs for a project. Then when we come home…"

Raori’s brow raised a bit at the unfinished sentence.

"When we come home what?"

The dark-haired woman winked and stood up.

"You'll just have to see! So you'll come?"

Though a little uncertain of the whole idea, and still in some shock at the fact that today was something to be celebrated, she ended up giving in, knowing that even if she said no, she’d be dragged along anyway.

"Might as well. You aren't really giving me a choice."

Chuckling a little, she walked to the bedroom door and opened it up.

"Let me know when you’re ready then. I look forward to spending some time with you."

And after that, she left, leaving Raori to her own thoughts.

" _They want to celebrate the fact that I’ve been here for three months? I can definitely say that no family has ever done that for me before, and then the whole waking up with her hand thing, what was that all about?_ "

She had barely been awake for ten minutes and her day was already all over the place. However, regardless of it being crazy, it felt nice at the same time. She was able to wake up feeling warm despite having nightmares, and even though she freaked out about it, it felt nice holding Azula’s hand like that. It made her feel like she was theirs.

" _Okay, no. No more thinking. Let's get this day over with._ "

* * *

"So why couldn’t Katara come again?"

They had just finished shopping for multiple pieces of light and dark blue fabric. Raori thought the whole ordeal would be boring, but the girl found herself holding back a smile more often than not, especially when Azula kept poking fun at the male shopkeeper that kept fawning over the fact that the princess was in the store. Now they sat on a nearby bench, each taking in the sights around them. Instead of taking the carriage, the two had walked to town, Azula mentioning something about wanting to take the trip slowly so she and Raori could have more quality time together.

"There’s something she needed to do at home."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you."

Raori wrinkled her nose.

"Why not?"

"It's a surprise," Azula answered with a smile and a wink. "You'll see soon enough, love."

Raori was still confused about it all but decided to leave it alone. In all honestly, she was too tired to press on. Her lack of a good night's rest had slowly been eating at her energy and she was not liking it.

" _How do I make those nightmares stop?"_ She wondered helplessly, having no idea how to control her own dreams. Hell, she had no idea why they even started again in the first place.

" _Sometimes talking to someone else helps get whatever’s bothering you out of your system._ " She remembered Izumi telling her this not too long ago, but sharing was something she could never do. Often times she did contemplate telling Azula and Katara both about the bully that wore her out and the nightmares that scorned her, but in doing so, it would also mean telling admitting weakness, and she hated being viewed as weak. Plus, she didn’t want to be overly vulnerable around the two people she was trying to ward off.

“You all right there, little girl?”

Raori snapped back from her thoughts.

“W-what?”

“I asked if you were all right,” Azula repeated with concern.

“Well duh. I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be fine?”

Azula looked like she wanted to press on, but decided against it.

“Well, are enjoying your day so far?"

Raori looked down and fiddled with the cloth of fire nation outfit.

"It's all right," she replied, her voice playing it off as if she wasn’t interested.

"I'm glad! I’m really enjoying some time with you!"

"All we did was buy material.”

"So, the fact that you’re with me makes me happy. I don't care what we’re doing, I just love spending time with you."

Raori felt a blush grow on her cheeks, her face turning away. She didn’t want to get all worked up in public, but hearing that Azula felt the same way she secretly did, she couldn’t help but feel warm.

"Oh! Before we go back home, there's one more thing. Let me just…here we go!"

Turning back, she found Azula holding a little purple box in her hand.

"Happy three months, my Raori!"

The blush that she had been trying to hide now grew deeper.

"W-wait, that's for me?" She asked.

"Mhm! I picked it up a few days ago and saved it for today!"

Raori’s heart did a little jump as she glanced at the box, still not entirely sure if she heard right.

"Really. For me.”

"Yes, my dear." Azula held the box out for her. "Just for you."

She had already received a stuffed cat from them, now Azula wanted to give her something else? What was with all this warmth and affection and giving they kept doing? It was hitting her hard, slowly killing her ability to fight it day by day.

"Go on," the woman said gently. "Open it."

Gulping, Raori reached out and took the box, holding it in her hands for a moment before finally pulling off the top, and when she saw what was on the inside, her eyes grew wide.

"Here."

Azula got up and grabbed the item that was inside. Sitting behind the girl, she slipped her hands under the girl’s hair, adjusting the gift a smidgeon before finally clipping the ends together.

"There we go. Pretty as a present. What do you think?"

Glancing down, Raori eyed her newly given gift. It was a necklace, a silver one, with a small heart as a pendant. It was definitely the most beautiful thing she had ever seen or owned, and now her heart was dancing all over the place, her toughness suddenly forgotten.

"Do you like it?"

She more than liked it. She loved it, and as her fingers gently trailed over the heart, her love for it showed in the form of a small, happy smile.

“I wanted to get you something special. You’ve made these last few months amazing and I look forward to more time with you. We both do.”

Raori finally looked up, the smile still on her face. She was way too happy to be stubborn at this point.

"Thank you, really. I love it."

"Aww, you're welcome baby."

"Hey guys!"

Being so lost in the moment, she didn't even see the two figures approaching them until they were practically in front of her, these figures being Mai and Izumi.

"Well look who it is," Azula said with a grin. "Hey you two. What brings you here?"

"Just looking around," Mai replied. "Thought I would treat little girl here because she’s doing so well in school."

"Hey, Raori," Izumi said, sitting next to her.

"Hey."

"What about you?" Mai asked. "What are you two up to?"

"I just had some shopping to do. I needed to pick up some material for Katara, and Raori tagged along to keep me company."

"It’s nice to see you actually out and about,” Mai told the youngest girl. “Oh, what's that you have there?"

Raori, who still had the locket in hand, looked down at it with a shy shuffle.

"Um, it's a necklace Azula gave me because I’ve been here for three months."

"May I see it?" Izumi asked. Raori nodded as the other leaned in to get a better look. "Aww, that's beautiful. You like it?"

"Yeah, I do."

"It's very pretty," Mai added. "Wow, three months already. Time’s going by fast. You know, I think this is something to celebrate. I know we love having you here."

"That's what I was saying," Azula agreed while ruffling the child’s hair lightly. "It's been a happy three months with her around."

"I know! Why don’t you join us for lunch?” Izumi suggested. “Mom and I were about to go to Zato’s Noodle Restaurant. Mom, can they join?”

“If they’d like to.”

"Sure!" Azula said. "Raori?"

The child nodded, hungry herself because she didn’t have breakfast, and with that, they all headed to the shop to eat, the adults at one table and Raori and Izumi at another.

"That really is a nice necklace," Izumi said as they ate. "That was sweet of her."

"Yeah."

"You seem really happy today, too. It isn't too often I see you freely smile.”

Raori, who was picking at her noodles, gave a slight shrug, not looking up.

"Hey," the elder girl said gently, lightly poking the girl's arm until she looked up again. "It's okay to be happy, you know that, right?"

Their gazes locked for a good minute, Raori searching for the right words to say, but nothing could be found, so she merely ignored the comment altogether and went back to eating. Not wanting to push the girl, Izumi continued to eat as well, changing the subject.

"So three months huh? Has it really been that long?”

"So it seems.”

"Are you guys doing anything special for it?’

"I guess. I don’t know. Azula keeps acting all mysterious about what Katara’s doing at home, so maybe."

"I think that’s great!"

Raori grumbled at the thought.

"I think it’s slightly weird. I mean, it’s three months. It’s honestly not the biggest deal in the world.”

“Uh, yeah it is. Do you know how infinitely awesome our lives have gotten with you in it?”

Raori snorted.

“Oh please, spare me.”

“It’s true! I know I’m happy, and Azula and Katara are happy for sure. I hear them talking about you a lot, and when they do, they’re always glowing.”

“Sure. Whatever you say.”

"You are such a punk, you know that?" Izumi told her, playfully punching her in the arm.

"Better a punk than a weirdo."

"Hey, I take pride in being a weirdo thank you very much."

"Clearly. Like I said, to me, three months isn’t a big thing to celebrate. No one’s ever gotten excited over it before, but anyway, I’m going to throw this away. Try not to rub your weirdness off on innocent people passing by."

"Can't make any promises."

"Uh-huh," she mumbled, standing up. “Again, weirdo.”

Walking away, Raori went to a trashcan by one of the stone walls and dumped her food out. As she did, she let her mind wander on to the day's events. She had some early morning loving, got some time with Azula, got a special gift, and now she was hanging out with two people who gave her warm feelings, too. Plus, there was an apparent surprise at home. It felt a little odd to her, but at the same time…

" _I like it. I like it a lot._ "

For the first time in her life, she felt truly wanted and cared for. She felt happy. She even had small urges to freely hug Katara and Azula, though she couldn't bring herself to do it yet.

" _But I want to. I'm scared of getting attached, but maybe letting them in more wouldn't be so bad. Maybe trusting them would be okay. I bet I could trust them not to laugh at me about my nightmares. Perhaps I should tell them about it."_

A smile crept on her face, her chest warming by the second.

" _I could be happy. I think I'll be safe here. Maybe I should just let them hug me the next time they try. I think I could-_ "

"Well look what we have here."

Raori was suddenly pulled from her happy thoughts by another familiar voice, but the person was someone she didn't want to see.

"Saber?"

The older girl leaned back against the wall, arms over his chest.

"Hey loser. I see you're hanging out with your fake family today."

"Oh shut it,” she hissed. “I don't have time to deal with you."

"What? I was just saying. Oh, what's that?"

Saber pointed to the necklace around her neck.

"Did your so-called foster family get you a little gift?"

"Azula gave it to me. What of it?"

"Oh, nothing. Though, I'm curious. You know why she got that for you, right?"

"Uh, yeah. She said it was because I’ve been with her for three months."

"And you believed that?"

"She wouldn't lie to me."

Saber simply scoffed at the comment.

"Wow. And here I thought you were smarter than that."

Raori was a little confused at her words.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on. Who does that? It not like that's a big thing. I think she just got you that as an attempt to gain your trust, and right when she has you, she's gonna dump you and leave you hanging. They both will."

Raori shifted uncomfortably.

"That's not true."

"Isn't it? Have any other foster families celebrated keeping you for three months?"

"Well, no."

"Did any of them buy you gifts for any special day in your life?"

"No."

"Exactly. So it's normal for you not to get things and it's normal to not celebrate a three month stay. Did you actually start thinking it was?"

"I…I…"

Saber smirked.

"That's what I thought. So think about it. If no one ever has ever celebrated something like this before, why would someone do it now?"

"I- I don't know."

"Well, I do. See, it's like I said. I think they’re doing all this to gain your trust, and then when you least expect it, they’re gonna dump you."

"No, they wouldn't do that."

"Come on now. You know they would. Did any other family want you?"

"No."

"Then why would they? If you are already ten and no one has wanted you yet, why would anyone want you period?"

His words were actually making sense. She didn't understand why her guardians would celebrate such a little thing in the first place, but then she actually thought that maybe being here that long was indeed special. Clearly she was wrong to be positive about it. No one celebrated it before. No one loved on her as Azula and Katara did. So why they different? Why weren’t they like the others? She knew she wasn't anything special, so the two women had no real reason to love on her unless it was for the reasons Saber was saying.

"I-I…"

Saber smirked again, looking pleased with her work.

"But, and th-they- “

The older girl then cupped Raori’s cheek.

"They nothing. Remember, you’re a monster of a child. No one wants you. No one ever did and no one ever will. You-"

"Saber!”

Both of the kids jumped at the sudden voice, the stern tone belonging to Izumi, the girl now standing in front of her younger friend.

"Oh look, it's loser number two."

"What are you doing here?"

"What everyone else is,” Saber answered. “Just looking around. I can hang where I want."

"Neither of us is interested in dealing with you. Go away."

"What? No way. I-"

"I said go!"

Izumi’s voice was raised, the fire bender taking a step closer with flamed, clenched fists. A few people passing by even stared on as Izumi homed in on her.

"Well jeeze. So touchy."

They could tell she was getting nervous, their classmate now stepping away in attempts to play it cool.

"Whatever. I don't feel like wasting my time with you failures anyways. I'm out."

Once he left, Izumi rounded on Raori.

"What did she say to you?"

Raori, who was still in a little shock from it all, stuttered out a few words before speaking clearly.

"I, s-she was…nothing. She said nothing."

"I know she said something. I can tell by the look on your face."

The girl stared back at the other, her heart now all over the place. The warm feelings she had were now all sorts of confused, her negative mindset kicking back in.

" _Was she right? Are they like everyone else, too? No, they couldn't be, but then, no one else made a three month stay celebration, so why would they? They say they’re happy with me here, but do they mean it? I don’t know.”_

"Raori?"

Izumi had a soft but firm gaze upon her, the girl legitimately worried.

"I- I'm fine. I'm fine."

"No you're not, I can tell. What did she say to you?"

"Nothing."

"Don't you lie to me."

"I'm not."

"Tell me."

Raori eyed the other a little darkly now, her brows furrowed slightly.

"What's it to you?"

"It's a lot to me. I know what she says gets to you."

"Well just forget about it. I don't want to-"

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"Move out of the way. I-"

"Tell me, Raori!"

There was a snap in her friend's voice that she wasn't expecting, and it took her off guard.

"I…"

"Tell me," Izumi repeated a little more softly this time. "Please?"

Raori let out a sigh. The other did this every time Saber bugged her, and even though it drove her nuts, it was also somewhat helpful.

"She saw my necklace and said that Azula didn't get it for me because she wanted to celebrate me being here. She said neither of them would celebrate something so dumb, and that the only reason they’re treating me is so they can gain my trust and then later dump me. I’m a monster of a child.”

"That's not true, and you know that."

"I mean-“

"No. You know they both care about you a lot. They want you there, and Azula didn't buy you that necklace for any other reason except that she wanted to. She wanted to give you something special because you deserve it and you’re special to her. The same goes for whatever surprise Katara is setting up at home. She’s doing it because she wants to."

"I just- "

"No. They care. Say it."

"Izumi…”

"Say it, Raori."

The girl let out another sigh.

"They…care."

“Say it again.”

“Ugh, they care, okay?”

Izumi then eased up.

"I'm sorry, Raori. I didn’t mean to be so hard. I just don't want you thinking that you are not cared about when you are. I don’t want you thinking you’re a monster."

Deep inside, Raori knew that, but her worries and fears were all jumbled up with her good thoughts and she didn't know what to do.

"It's fine," she said softly, unexpected tears forming in her eyes. "Look, can we not talk about this right now?"

Upon seeing the glazed gaze, Izumi backed off, not wanting to push her anymore.

"Okay, but Izumi?"

Before the girl had a chance to react, Izumi wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tight.

"I care about you, and my parents, too, and Azula and Katara care more than anything. Trust me. You mean the world to them."

Although she didn't hug back, she listened to the words, her mind fluttering with fifty different thoughts.

" _I know she's telling the truth, but at the same time, can I actually believe that something good is going to happen? Azula and Katara caring, the two of them happy to have me around…it's just too good to be true, isn’t it? Aren’t I really a monster?”_

* * *

“ _Ouch!”_

_A younger Raori cowered in the corner of the oak wood office, an angered Matron Yozin standing above her with a bamboo stick._

_“They sent you back because you complained too much!”_

_“I had to! They wouldn’t feed me!”_

_“Silence!”_

_She squealed as the stick hit her in the arm sharply._

_“You eat when someone tells you, not when you want! If they want you to starve for the night, then you deserve to.”_

_“That’s wrong!” Raori yelled back. “I never did anything to them! Ahh! Stop it! Stop! It hurts!”_

_“Good!” The matron shouted as she swung her stick once more. “Maybe this will teach you to mind your place. You’re nothing, do you hear me? Nothing but a monster. Say it.”_

_“Ahh! Please stop!”_

_“Say it!”_

_“I’m a monster!”_

"Raori, sweetie, we’re home.”

Snapping awake, she looked around a little dazed before realizing just where she was.

"Oh…”

Since the two of them had lunch with Mai and Izumi, they accompanied them back home in their carriage instead of walking. Somewhere along the way she had fallen asleep. Raori turned to find the others, but they were gone.

“Mai and Izumi went on ahead,” Azula told her. “Izumi said she’d see you later.”

“Sorry,” she muttered in reply while making a move to stand.

"No, wait!" Azula said quickly, Raori stopping to look back at her. "Wait. I, there's something I want to talk to you about."

Sitting back down, the girl eyed the other with mild confusion.

"What is it?"

Azula let out another sigh, trying to pick her words carefully.

"Well little one, I’m a little worried. You've been awfully tired lately."

She shuffled in her seat a little, her guard ever so slowly going back up.

"Yeah, a little."

"Yes, and I know it has to do with those bad dreams you’ve been having."

Now her guard grew a bit more, her eyes growing slightly angry.

"B-bad dreams?" Raori asked. There was no way they could know about them. "What bad dreams?"

"The ones you have been having for quite a while."

"I haven't had any at all!" she spat, her tone snappier than she meant it to be.

"Honey, please don't feel ashamed for having them. Everyone has nightmares."

"What makes you think I do? What makes you-"

"We hear you."

Raori’s choked on her words, fear filling her.

"H-hear me?"

Azula nodded.

"We can always tell the nights you have bad dreams because you let out these little cries, and when we go in to check on you, you're tossing and turning. You sound so scared. Even on the way home today I could see it. You looked restless.”

Raori could feel her heart rate rise, the girl feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second. Did she cry out in her sleep? She tossed and turned? She had no idea she did that, no clue she made a sound.

" _And they saw it all.”_

She felt full-on defensive now.

"Y-you check on me?"

"We can't help but do so. It's been happening a lot and we-"

"What gives you the right to walk in there when I'm sleeping?"

Azula was a little taken aback by this question and half stuttered out an answer.

"Well, h-hearing you like that worries us. W-We only go in to see if you’re safe. We want to help you."

"But you can't!" She snapped, her emotions starting to get the better of her mind. "You can't help me."

"Honey don't say that!" Azula reached out to hold the girl's hand. "No, we can help you. We really can. We're right here for you. You don't have to be afraid."

Due to the amount of loving the women had given her over the past few months, her old tough self had broken a bit. Her mind always won over her heart, but recently, her heart was finally taking some wins. Her head always told her to never trust and to never believe, but Azula and Katara had slowly been giving her a reason to believe again, and right now, her mind and heart were at it again. They knew about the nightmares and wanted to help. They wanted her to feel safe. Her head told her no, saying it was better to watch out only for herself, but her heart told her to let them in, to trust them, and to let them help because she knew they could. They already made her feel safe.

" _What’s the worst that can happen?”_

"Raori, please. You can trust us," Azula told her softly, her gaze pleading to the other. "It's all right. You can tell us anything. You're not alone."

She was pretty damn close to giving in, wanting to fall into all that warmth, but when she heard those last three words, and old memory in her mind triggered.

" _You're alone in this world."_

_"I am not! Someone will adopt me and take me away from you!”_

_"I’m the Matron here. I can make sure no one gets you if I wanted.”_

_"You can’t!”_

_"I can!"_

_“No!”_

_"Yes! I can make sure no one has to suffer a monster like you! You're all alone in this godforsaken world and you always will be!"_

"Raori-"

"Stop!"

Raori pulled her hand away, her memories instilling old fear back into her heart.

"Honey, please, we only want to-"

"I said stop! You don't know anything! What I dream about is none of your business and there’s nothing you can do to help! I don't even want your help! Just leave me alone!"

Not wanting to hear any more, and too scared to stay, she jet out of the carriage door and ran towards the palace.

"Raori wait!"

She didn't care. She was done talking, and though a part of her heart told her to stop and run back, she wasn’t listening to it, fear taking over instead. Upon entering the home, she ran down the hall in attempts to get to her room, but before she could get past the kitchen, Katara walked out.

"Raori! You're home!" she said happily.

"Katara, I-"

"I'm so glad! You came back right in time, too. I know Azula mentioned that a little treat would be waiting for you, so here it is. I made this while you were gone."

She really didn't want to hear the other speak, but when she realized just what Katara had been holding, her mind stopped. There is the woman's hand was a cake, and a beautiful one at that. It was vanilla with pink frosting, purple sprinkles, fresh strawberries on top, and a number three candle in the middle.

"Happy three months, my little Raori!"

For a moment, the girl had forgotten why she was running, forgetting her fear.

"Wh-what? For me?"

"Mhm! That's the real reason Azula took you out. We wanted this to be a surprise!"

Through the darkness and confusion she had been feeling at that very moment, a sudden light came through, a warmth that had been there before the fear had gotten to her.

" _They wanted to celebrate today because I’ve been here for three months. For something so small, they wanted to celebrate. Was Saber wrong?_ "

She then began to remember her wakeup call and Azula’s gift at the shop. Then the warm words and warm gaze Azula gave in the carriage when they were talking about her dreams came to mind, too.

" _They just want to help. They really want to help._ "

Her heart started to clear out the fears for a moment.

" _Maybe, just maybe, I need to stop running. Maybe I can tell them. Maybe I-_ "

"Raori!”

The ten-year-old turned to find the fire bender behind her, a worried look on her face.

"Azula…”

"Raori,” she said again softly. "Honey, please.”

" _Raori!”_

_"I'm sorry! I didn't-"_

_"When someone says you can’t eat, then you starve, do you hear me!”_

_"Stop!"_

_“Monster!”_

“Don’t run, I promise it’s all right.”

More fearful memories flooded her mind, her hands coming up to cover her ears as familiar voices screamed in her head.

"Raori, we’ve got you.” Azula stepped a little closer.

“No!”

“Wait- “

"Leave me alone!"

She turned to leave, but Katara stopped her again, her face now sporting a worried look as well.

"Raori, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just get out of my way. I need to go to my room."

"But we were just going to celebrate. I thought we could- “

"I don't care!" Raori yelled. "It's a stupid thing to celebrate! What's wrong with you two? I don't want to celebrate anything with either of you!"

She could tell her words hurt a little, but she kept on.

"But-"

"I said move!"

Raori then ran right passed the other, but as she did, she accidentally bumped into the woman hard, Katara losing her balance and dropping the cake onto the ground.

At that moment, the three of them stood still, all eyes on the broken pieces of the water bender’s hard work and love. It was the sight and realization of this that pulled Raori out of her fearful moment, guilt now taking over.

"I-I…"

Katara knelt down and picked up the plate, still silent. Raori went to reach down and help, but that was when the brunette finally decided to speak.

"No. It’s okay.”

Raori froze in her tracks.

"But- "

"Really."

Katara looked up at her with sad and glazed up eyes, breaking Raori’s heart. What made it break even more was that despite the sad look, a warm smile was on her face.

"Katara-"

"It's all right, sweetie. I promise. I'll clean it up."

Raori really didn't know what to say. She hadn't meant to hurt Katara like that, and when she looked up at Azula, she found that the woman had a sad gaze, too.

"It's okay," Azula said gently. "We'll take care of it. You go on if you need to."

Raori was feeling guiltier by the second, and unsure of what else to do, she turned and ran to her room. Once she was inside, she shut the door behind her, leaning back against it and sliding down until she hit the ground. Now her emotions hit her full force, guilt racking her system as tears burnt in the back of her eyes.

" _What have I done?_ "

She had never seen the two look as sad as they did out there, and it was all because of her. And the more she thought about it, the more she realized just how ridiculous her actions were. Azula had only been trying to help, and Katara had put in such hard work to make her happy. They even wanted to take such a simple event and make it a mini celebration.

" _What's wrong with me?_ "

She hid her face in her arms, tears threatening to escape if she didn't stop them. For once, people were trying to be there and care about her and all she did was mess it all up by pushing them away. The thought of just letting them in seemed so simple, yet Raori had the hardest time doing it, the sudden flashbacks of her past making it even harder.

" _I just…_ "

She couldn't lie. Despite all the fighting she did, she really loved the hugs and the kisses and the loving she received. No one had ever cared for her like that before.

" _So then why do I keep messing things up? Why can't I be normal?_ "

She hated herself at the moment for what she had done, her mind desperately trying to think of a way to remedy it.

" _Can it even be fixed? They might hate me now or might give up on me at this point, too. Would they?_ "

Once again, her mind told her they would give up, but her heart reminded her how much they cared and that they wouldn't at all.

" _Even if I could fix it, how would I do it? I don't want to see them sad, but I don't know how to make them happy. I didn't mean to hurt them._ "

She curled up a little more and sighed.

" _What do I do?"_


End file.
